Synchronicity
by Chiri-tan
Summary: Seijuurou Akashi, the heir of the Akashi Company's upfront, the commanding presence of the Akashi family had always shaped his younger brother Tetsuya Akashi to be his absolute shadow, the leader-behind-the-curtains who will do all his dirty works for him. Even from their childhood until the day they both commanded the largest company in the world. Incest! AkaKuro; AkaKuroOgi
1. Chapter 1

**01: Dear Brother, Please don't Cry**

**AU, in which Kuroko and Akashi are siblings. Akashi is a year older than Kuroko. Ogiwara and Kuroko is at the same age.**

* * *

Tetsuya is usually quiet. He never cried and asked for their Daddy, who was never home. He preferred to sit in the balcony and read books until their butlers came and inform him about dinner. And at dinner, Tetsuya will be quiet when Daddy talks to him.

All in all, Seijuurou saw him as the perfect younger brother.

All they had in the ridiculously big mansion was each other, so they kept each other happy and out of harm. Seijuurou even more so than his younger brother, who was mostly clueless about the world outside his books.

But it all changed when Tetsuya got to know the neighbor's loud and rambunctious son, Shigehiro.

He told Tetsuya things Seijuurou never told him. He taught Tetsuya worlds outside of his book. He taught Tetsuya how to embrace this world with a wide smile. Although Tetsuya himself had a distinct lack of presence and facial expressions, Shigehiro was always there for him, as if smiling for Tetsuya's sake as well.

And Seijuurou disliked it. Not because of a childish reason like 'I want Tetsuya all to myself'. It was just that… being so attached to somebody else outside of their blood is a weakness. They can betray you and leave you. Take all your secrets and leave you behind. Seijuurou wished that Tetsuya would be careful.

He had once tried to confront Tetsuya about it, but his younger brother only stared at him with his usual deadpanned look before returning to his book with a whisper of "Ogiwara-kun is nice,", completely disregarding Seijuurou's concern.

He found himself hating the fact that the reason that Tetsuya began to smile or even show any expression was because of that obnoxious loud brat named Shigehiro.

Father had told him that someday, Tetsuya would be his shadow. That while Seijuurou became the heir of the Akashi company's upfront, Tetsuya would be the leader behind the curtains, doing all the dirty works for him. Father also told him that Seijuurou _must _have the strongest influence to Tetsuya even more so than anybody else.

But he was powerless against that blindingly beautiful smile that seemed to made Tetsuya's moon-like nature gravitate towards Shigehiro's sun-like disposition. It made Seijuurou uneasy to have his brother, his unusually quiet brother, laugh like a normal person whenever he was in the presence of that brat. Like it or not, Seijuurou was worried of Tetsuya's dependency towards that brat.

And Seijuurou was always right.

It was one of the nights their father wasn't home, and both Tetsuya and Seijuurou were in the living room, reading a book and watching the news respectively. That was before Tetsuya received a phone call that was the biggest conflict between the Akashi brothers.

The brat, Shigehiro was moving away to another country. And he had moved that night without telling Tetsuya because he 'couldn't tell him'. It made Seijuurou furious, but what made him even more furious was the fact that Tetsuya _cried_.

Tears were trickling down his face when he murmured a nearly inaudible 'Don't go, don't go Ogiwara-kun,' to the phone. But Seijuurou was not having any of that. He forcefully grabbed the phone away from Tetsuya and slammed it down to its place.

"This is why I have told you not to get attached, Tetsuya." His voice was calm and dangerous, a trait that everyone of Akashi family seemed to have. Tetsuya looked up to him, his eyes teary and sobs were falling off his lips.

"But, Ogiwara-kun is…"

"Silence!" Seijuurou stared down his own brother before eventually cupping Tetsuya's cheeks forcefully. "Your tears are unfitting for an Akashi." The redhead seethed dangerously, but Tetsuya, his eyes unrelenting although tears were already falling from there was muttering defenses for the _outsider_, still littered with sobs.

"O-Ogiwara-kun is nice! And he's moving away! Why- why shouldn't I be sad about my friend's leaving me?" Seriously, is he really asking this question? Tetsuya will always be the younger brother, after all.

"Why shouldn't you…?" Seijuurou echoed his brother's question. "The realy question should be _why did_ you. Tetsuya, Nii-sama thinks that you are absolutely adorable. But aren't you hurting now? Aren't you sad now? That's precisely what I am trying to protect you from. That's why, Tetsuya. Please discard it. Discard your emotions and just trust me. Onii-sama will do the rest for you so you will never get hurt, okay? Dear brother, please don't cry. It pains me to see you crying like this." Seijuurou then lets go of his brother's face and hold out his arms, expecting Tetsuya to come to his embrace.

"Onii-sama…" Tetsuya asked cautiously (good, Seijuurou was extremely proud of his brother's quality as a fast-learner) as he kneeled in front of Seijuurou. "Onii-sama will never move away like Ogiwara-kun, right…?" He asked, his eyes flickering with a newly found wariness.

Seijuurou smiled. "Of course I will never move away, Tetsuya. My place is right here. Next to you. Guiding you. Shining on your shadow so it might become darker." Now, Tetsuya still didn't understand about his future position as the one who will erase all of Akashi company's dirty works. But that is alright, that is fine. Because Seijuurou will shape him into the perfect shadow. Starting today.

Maybe he actually thanked Shigehiro for this opportunity. Just maybe.

* * *

_This… is so fun to write! _


	2. Chapter 2

**02: Unanswered Mail**

* * *

_Beep Beep_

Tetsuya Akashi perked up from his books, his eyes trained on the small contraption that was his cell phone. He didn't really need one, seeing that he didn't really have that many friends or friends that are important enough for him to call for, but because of Seijuurou-niisama's insistence, he got one anyways.

He didn't really understand cell phones, and he didn't really see the need. He just registered his number on the internet and that was pretty much it. The only person who texted him was always his brother, and nobody else.

The second son of Akashi family sighed as he got up from his desk. What would Seijuurou-niisama want with him at this hour? His brother clearly knew that tomorrow he had the Teikou Middle School entrance exam. What did he want?

_New Message!_

_From: Unknown Number (xxxx-xxxxxxxx) [08:55 PM]_

_Subject: Is this Tecchan?_

_I'm sorry, my name is Ogiwara Shigehiro and I just saw this number in the cell phone company's number list. It says your name is Akashi Tetsuya. Are you… Are you Tecchan?_

The blue-haired Akashi narrowed his eyes in sheer surprise, a habit he had grown after Seijuurou-niisama's strict lessons regarding suppressing his emotions. Tetsuya could never thoroughly discard it, but he was able to suppress it to the point that if he weren't walking next to his brother, people would just miss his presence.

But… this was _Ogiwara-kun_. He'd lost contact with his neighbor for a year now. And Tetsuya had to roll his eyes at the 'Tecchan' name. True that he had called Ogiwara-kun 'Shige-kun' for his nickname last year, but that was before he moved away without telling him…

Red scattered nonetheless across Tetsuya's face as he kept his gaze on his phone's screen. What was he supposed to say…?

"What are you doing, Tetsuya? Why aren't you studying?" Tetsuya reflexively hid his phone under the books and turned to see his brother with his tilted and his arms crossed, a typical 'what-are-you-doing' pose the older Akashi always took whenever he was inquiring something.

"It's nothing, Nii-sama. I was just putting away my phone." Tetsuya answered nonchalantly, trying to hide the blush on his face and the phone which caused it.

Seijuurou's eyes narrowed. Tetsuya noticed that he was still in his Teikou Middle School Uniform, a basketball bag casually slung across his shoulder. If there was something that connected the Akashi brothers more than blood, it was their apparent love for basketball. Seijuurou-niisama got into the game last year, just before his exam period, after he saw Tetsuya watching a video of LeBron James.

And as for Tetsuya, he got into the game earlier than his brother. Because he had seen Ogiwara-kun played with a huge grin on his face. As if dribbling the orange-colored ball was the happiest thing in his life. Ogiwara-kun was so much like the sun when he played basketball.

Tetsuya dipped in his head even lower, afraid that his brother will notice the change.

But alas, escaping Seijuurou was almost something foolish to do.

"Tetsuya? What is wrong?" His brother walked towards him and cupped his chin gently, crimson eyes met with azure ones, reddening Tetsuya's face even more. "Brother, are you having a fever?" Worry seeped into his brother's words.

"I-it's nothing, Seijuurou-niisama." Tetsuya answered without looking away from his brother. "I just… well, maybe I am a little tired from studying all day." He said as he lets his eyes traveled to the books near him, on top of his desk.

Seijuurou-niisama sighed before eventually resting his chin on top of Tetsuya's shoulder, his arms snaking around Tetsuya's much thinner waist with a tired smile on his face. "Is that so? You should take better care of yourself, Tetsuya." Seijuurou-niisama whispered before letting him go and ruffled his hair. "I'll take a shower and then I'll help you with your studies. Maybe you are tired because nobody is there to help you." His redheaded brother then left almost immediately.

Tetsuya took a deep breath and sighed. He looked towards the book he had hidden his phone under and let his gaze linger there. Should he reply…? Or should he not…?

He lets the email remained unanswered for the duration of his sixth grade, which ends tomorrow.

* * *

The tealheaded member of Akashi family stood in front of his desk, peering over his older brother, who was still asleep after helping him with his studies. Apparently the basketball club had no morning practice today due to the entrance exam. Tetsuya asked the maids and butlers to not wake his brother up from his well-deserved rest.

He had done everything he could. Right now, he just needed to wait for the results. Whether or not he was going in Teikou Middle like his brother…

Tetsuya's eyes unrelentingly fluttered to the direction of his phone, which he hadn't touch since yesterday evening. He took a deep breath with a calm smile on his face, walking towards the direction of his phone. He eventually took the small contraption and looked at the still unanswered email.

His heart pounded a little faster, excited at the prospect of contacting his long-time friend again…

_To: Ogiwara-kun [11:21 AM]_

_Subject: Hello_

_Good morning, Ogiwara-kun. _

He hoped that it's enough to convey the message he wanted to convey. That he was Tetsuya. That he had missed him.

He hadn't really known what he wanted to do with that mail, but there was definitely one thing that he definitely _can't _do.

And that is to let Seijuurou-niisama knew of it. Absolutely not.


	3. Chapter 3

**03: Keeping Secrets**

* * *

"Are you going out, Tetsuya-sama?"

The second son of Akashi family turned silently to face one of their butlers, slightly surprised that he even noticed that he was there. But the tealhead nodded simply before turning away again. "Please wait! I will arrange a car for you-"

"There's no need. I am just going to my school to take my uniforms, after that I will return straight home. It shouldn't take too long, so Nii-sama shouldn't notice that I'm gone. If he asked, you never see me. Is that clear?" It was so easy to lie that Tetsuya began to shiver at his own voice. He sounded so calm and confident.

"O-oh, very well, Tetsuya-sama. Have a safe trip." The butler bowed down to him as he left the house. He sighed out loud when he was outside. And left to find a very dear friend of his.

Meanwhile in the Akashi manor, the said butler was confronted with a sight of red-colored irises staring right through him. "Oh? Is Tetsuya going out?"

Sweat matted the butler's forehead. If he said the truth... he would be defying Tetsuya-sama and risked earning Seijuurou-sama's wrath for upsetting the seemingly emotionless young master. But if he said the opposite... he would invoke Seijuurou-sama's wrath for even _lying _to him. What should he do?!

"You do not need to cover his lies. I saw him left so you should speak the truth." The redheaded young master said with a calculating look on his face. "Y-yes, young master! Tetsuya-sama left to take his uniform, he should be back as soon as he finished his errands!"

"And nobody accompanies him because...?"

"H-he says that it's unnecessary..."

Instead of a long reprimand, the butler was graced with a smirk on from his young master's face. "It seems that I'm not the only keeping secrets... interesting..." The eldest son of Akashi family then turned to his family butler. "I will be going out as well, arrange a car for me. If Tetsuya returns home before I do, tell him that I am out having lunch with Father."

Seijuurou then left, smiling to himself at the prospect of having listened to his brother's _first lie._

* * *

Maji Burgers.

The tealheaded Akashi had never set foot on a fast food joint, giving that Seijuurou-niisama hated anything that was so easily made other than Tofu soup. But the smell of _something _really sweet invaded his nose as he sat down in front of an obnoxious raven-haired teen who was eating his third burger.

"Wha- Decchawn!"

Tetsuya let out an involuntary sigh of fondness, clearly somehow relieved that Ogiwara-kun was still as obnoxiously airheaded like he knew him to be. The smaller teen also tilted his head, though. Normally, people won't notice him sitting down if they weren't paying attention, but Ogiwara-kun was different.

And he liked it very much.

"Long time no see, Ogiwara-kun." He said with a slight bow, his eyes trailing to the only beverage on the table. That was weird, Ogiwara-kun didn't like any drink aside from sports drinks. If he was still like before...

"Tecchan! You gotta stop doing that!" But Ogiwara-kun laughed anyway, and his laugh had always been contagious to Tetsuya. The paler boy's lips curled upwards slightly.

"Anyways, yeah, it's really nice meeting you, Tecchan." Ogiwara-kun smiled a fond smile, unlike his usual grin. And it made red spread on Tetsuya's cheeks, he turned his face away from the taller teen, who immediately noticed the difference.

"Seijuurou-niisama won't be pleased if he knows that you're back in Japan, and that I'm here meeting you." He muttered under his breath, earning a slight scowl from his best friend. "But here you are anyways," he said with a smile. "Admit it, Tecchan, you miss me just as much as I miss you." He then took a sip from his white tumbler.

"And whoa! You should try this! You'll love it, I swear!" Ogiwara-kun then offered his beverage to Tetsuya, who looked at it with caution. "I swear, Tecchan. You'll love it..." A huge grin.

Tetsuya took the beverage carefully and examined it before he cautiously took a sip. If there was anything that Seijuurou-niisama had instilled within him was the fact that he should be cautious to _anything_. But this was _Ogiwara-kun _the anomaly in everything.

And Tetsuya certainly didn't regret it. The beverage was so _sweet _and it was _vanilla_, two things he couldn't ever turn away. He sucked on the straws continuously, earning a smirk from his best friend. "Told you you'll love it!" He said with a huge grin now, Tetsuya pouted.

"I was just surprised that it tasted good, thank you for recommending it, Ogiwara-kun." He smiled. This time, it was Ogiwara's turn to turn his face away.

"So, would you mind telling me the reason why you called me here, Ogiwara-kun? I doubt that it's only to recommend a perfectly awesome beverage."

Ogiwara's smile turned into a much more serious expression, one of the very few expressions he had once seen from the normally-grinning teen.

"Tecchan, I saw your name in Teikou Middle's website. Congrats for getting in there!" He said, earning a nod from Tetsuya. "I... returned to Japan a few days ago, and during my visit to Italy... I learned some things about Akashi-san." Tetsuya narrowed his eyes.

"In case you've forgotten, Ogiwara-kun.I'm _also _Akashi-san. So, would you mind elaborating?_"_

_"_I heard things about your brother, Tecchan."

Things got tense between the two childhood friends. Seijuurou Akashi was always a topic that Ogiwara religiously brought up and Tetsuya allegedly avoid. He didn't like talking about his brother with with Ogiwara-kun, because the other seemed to always have something bad to say about his brother.

"Ogiwara-kun, we are over this discussion. I don't believe that my brother-"

"Your brother has been making deals with various mafias and yakuza with _your _name, Tecchan! I'm worried!"

"Assuming what you are saying is true... how do you know about all this?"

Ogiwara's baby blue eyes met with Tetsuya's piercing azure in a heated staredown, both teens refusing to budge. But then Ogiwara exhaled out loud and threw his hands up in the air, signaling a defeated expression. "I can never win against you, Tecchan..." Ogiwara got up from his seat and smiled. "I'll buy you a vanilla shake, okay? I'm afraid that this will take a long time to tell."

Tetsuya watched as his best friend went to the counter, bought two vanilla shakes, and then sat back down on his previous place.

"I guess I'll introduce myself, properly. My name is Ogiwara Shigehiro, main heir of the Sunflare Company, a rival company to your Akashi Company."

Tetsuya's eyes widened. And for a good reason, too. Who would have thought that someone as obnoxious and airheaded as Ogiwara-kun would be an heir of a prestigious company?

* * *

_"Seijuurou, the heir of Sunflare Company returned to Japan a few days back. I suggest you be extremely careful with Tetsuya's upbringing, I hear that he is very fond of him."_

Seijuurou exhaled, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. Not that anyone would hear, anyways, he returned home alone, after all.

"Seijuurou-sama, welcome home." One of his butlers- the very same one with the one who sent Tetsuya home, greeted him home and offered to take his coat. "I'm home. Has Tetsuya returned yet?"

"No, Seijuurou-sama, Tetsuya-sama had not yet return-"

"Seijuurou-niisama?" Tetsuya sounded rather surprised that they met on the front porch. Seijuurou looked at his younger brother and then their butler. "Leave us, I wish to speak to Tetsuya alone." The butler went scampering away after a bow.

The Akashi brothers stared at one another, Seijuurou's eyes trailed to a bundle of plastic on Tetsuya's arms. He immediately recognized the color. "Your uniform?" He asked, earning a nod from his perfectly blank-faced brother.

"Teikou uniform will suit you, Tetsuya. Their blue really complements your eyes and hair."

"Thank you, Seijuurou-niisama."

This was a rather normal conversation to have with his younger brother, who never said more words than necessary. But there was something about Tetsuya's presence that made Seijuurou smile. _His brother was hiding something_.

Seijuurou held out his arms and pulled Tetsuya to his embrace, he put his forehead on his brother's shoulder. He could hear his baby brother's beating hard even from there. He must be very nervous, but his face remained blank.

"Tetsuya, my dear..." He whispered to his brother's ear and strongly kept his hands on around Tetsuya's waist even as the younger brother shuddered. "Is there something you wish to ask me?" He inquired softly yet sternly as he put his hands on top of Tetsuya's cheek and stared directly to his azure eyes.

Tetsuya fell silent, doubt and curiosity flashed for a brief second before he shook his head.

"No, it's nothing, Onii-sama."

That was the very first time Tetsuya had lied to him, but he found it extremely adorable.

* * *

_WHY IS THIS SO FUN TO WRITE UNFUNFUNF! _

_But the development of their relationship is so slow DDDX_

_And for those who read my other stories **Butterfly Effects **and **Butterfly Effects: A Blinding Light**, a sequel is coming sometime soon XD The title is **Butterfly Effects: The Copycat and the Invisible Moon.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**04: Childish Rivalry**

_**Actually, the main reason why Ogiwara never really liked Akashi the older stems from a very childish reasoning: he wanted to be Tecchan's brother too.**_

* * *

Ogiwara Shigehiro was a complete and utter oddball of the Ogiwara family, he was more like cousin Teppei instead of the other serious and uptight members of the Ogiwara family. Apparently, he inherited the Kiyoshi-airheadedness from his mother.

Regardless of his personality, Shigehiro was born to Ogiwara Hijiri and Ogiwara Hyouka (nee Kiyoshi), and since his dad was the director of the Sunflare Company, it was kind of obvious that he too, will be expected to take on the director position one day.

Not that he minded, though. After all, beyond all the harsh training and strenuous studies, he got to meet the Akashis.

He had heard of them for the longest time now. The Akashis were the complete opposite of his family. His mother and father encouraged him to still have a fairly normal childhood and school life, but the Akashis _demanded _their heir to be absolutely perfect in anything. He'd also heard that the heir of the Akashi family was a year older than him, and thus he lost interest of ever befriending him outside work.

He didn't want to get involved with the seemingly stoic-looking family. He'd seen Akashi Seishirou and his son, Akashi Seijuurou. They both looked like they just calmly drown a mermaid with no expression on their faces, they're the type of people Shigehiro could never read, and the type of people Shigehiro didn't like anyways.

But all that changed when he met with the second son of Akashi family, Akashi Tetsuya.

Tetsuya- or _Tecchan _was different from his sibling. Shigehiro thought that the only reason Tecchan had a distinct lack of presence and facial expression was the fact that his father and brother and such a commanding presence and never showed emotions on their faces. That was why Tecchan who grew up with them was not educated to have expressions at all.

Unlike Akashi Seijuurou, who took on everything of his father's aspect starting from the red hair to the crimson colored eyes, Tecchan took on everything from his mother, Kuroko Kasumi. The teal hair, the piercing blue eyes, and the fact that his eyes will sparkle whenever he felt really happy. It was a shame that Kasumi-basan died when Tecchan was born, he could have turned out so differently if she hadn't.

Their first meeting was somewhat of a fond memory to Shigehiro. It was on a particularly hot summer day, he'd been playing basketball for quite some time by himself and was thinking of eating a Chu Chu Popsicle when a boy who didn't look his age bought it at the same time he did. He was dressed plainly and was holding a rather complicated book for a 4th grader, but Shigehiro didn't notice it at the time.

"Strawberry for me!" Shigehiro exclaimed happily as he took the pink-colored popsicle. The tealheaded boy only looked at him with sheer fascination and curiosity, as if surprised with his expression. "Vanilla blue for me..." he retorted quietly as he took the blue popsicle.

For boys in the 5th grade, buying the same brand of Popsicle in the very same day in the exact same vendor had already screamed _friendship_, according to Shigehiro.

"Do you live around here? I've never seen you before!" Shigehiro exclaimed as he sat next to the boy on the bench under the tree shades just beside the basketball court. The tealhead nodded. "It's rather hard to notice me if you are not paying attention." He explained monotonously.

Even if what he said was true, he seemed to be the type of person who preferred indoors to outdoors. His skin was paler than normal people were, after all. "I'm Ogiwara Shigehiro, I live just next to that ridiculously big mansion with the red roof. Nice to meet you!" He said with a grin on his face.

The tealheaded boy looked at him with the same look of curiosity and stoic fascination he did earlier before replying with the unchanging monotonous voice.

"My name is Akashi Tetsuya. I live in that ridiculously big mansion with red roof you just mentioned earlier. Nice to meet you too." He said with a slight bow.

Shigehiro remembered how red exploded on his face like a tomato. That was so embarrassing!

But then he immediately spluttered a reply. "I-In any case, it's really nice to meet you, Akashi!"

"You too, Ogiwara-kun."

* * *

It wasn't until he met with Akashi the older that he started calling his tealheaded friend with the affectionate (and not to mention, _cute_) nickname Tecchan.

Apparently Tecchan had forgotten to lock the window last night and was coughing all night because of that. But now he'd had a cough syrup and all was well again as the two best friends sat on their usual bench and sucked on their Chu Chu Popsicles.

"What the? Akashiiii that's actually bad for your health, you know?" Shigehiro had faked his whine to the point that Tecchan giggled at him. It was rather cute, especially since a week ago Tecchan couldn't even smile when Shigehiro dished out many of his best jokes.

Suddenly, Shigehiro saw a red blur in front of them, knocking out the popsicle out from his best friend's hand. "Hey!" He shouted almost instinctively.

Piercing crimson eyes looked at him with a stare that seemed to speak 'who-the-hell-are-you' before it went to stare at Tecchan's surprised azure.

"You know very well that you've been coughing all night and you still ate popsicles? I'm very disappointed, Tetsuya. I thought you will take better care of yourself." Akashi the older crossed his hands and showed his younger brother a completely expressionless face.

"But, Seijuurou-niisama, I've had cough syrup and I'm already fine now. It was just because of the-"

"Making up excuses, aren't we? That doesn't seem like you, Tetsuya. You must be not feeling well right now. Why don't we go home?"

Shigehiro was really shocked. _Is this how an older sibling talk to his younger brother? _He didn't even hear Tecchan's explanation!

"Um, Akashi-san?" Shigehiro piped out, earning the brothers' attention. "I think you should listen to Akashi first before actually ordering him to just leave." That was confusing.

Akashi the older spared an irritated glance towards Shigehiro before returning to Tecchan. "I shall hear no more protests, Tetsuya. You are to go home right now and recover, I do not want you to be sick." Akashi the older then walked pass him without sparing him any glance, and Shigehiro was glad that he didn't.

When he was sure that the redheaded Akashi was gone from their sight, he sighed. "You weren't even sick!" He exclaimed, rather irritated. But Tecchan only smiled. "Seijuurou-niisama is just worried about me, Ogiwara-kun..." Silence befell the two friends before Shigehiro exhaled again.

"You should go home, I guess. I have a feeling that I don't want to see him mad."

"Trust me," the younger Akashi said with a small smile. "You don't want to." They both shared a laugh as Shigehiro took his best friend's hand to walk him home.

"And by the way," the slightly older boy said without looking at the tealhead. "I should call you something else than 'Akashi' so I won't confuse you and your brother..." Tecchan was silent, but Shigehiro knew that he was nodding. "How about... Tecchan? I'll call you Tecchan and you can call me Shi-chan." He said with a grin on his face, earning an eye roll from his smaller friend.

"I agree that you should call me something else, but I don't agree with Tecchan, nor do I agree to call you Shi-chan, Ogiwara-kun."

"Nope, too late! You're Tecchan now. And it's kind of an equivalent exchange, you know? Like I get to call your first name so you get to call mine." The two best friends then stopped in front of the Akashi manor, Shigehiro was still smiling wide.

"Very well," Tecchan sighed. "Thank you for walking me home," Tecchan bowed slightly. "Shige-kun."

Shigehiro smiled and laughed, Tecchan joined him shortly after.

* * *

Shigehiro remembered the day he seriously wanted to be Tecchan's brother. It was a stormy day and he was currently inside Tecchan's room, watching as his friend panted miserably on top of his four-poster bed.

"Onii-sama... Onii-sama..." Tecchan muttered unconsciously as he lie there unconscious from his fever. The maids and butlers ran around as they took care of their young master.

The irony of this situation was the fact that it was _he _who knew that Tecchan was sick first. The tealhead had called him earlier to invite him to play to his house since Akashi the older was not going to be home until late at night. But Tecchan's voice was rather weird and his usually perfect speech was slurry and icky.

Shigehiro had charged the storm head on without his umbrella or raincoat only to find the youngest Akashi passed out on the floor just next to the telephone. He'd been with him ever since.

Tecchan had been calling out for his brother ever since he was laid down on his bed. And it pained Shigehiro to know that Akashi the older was _not _here for him.

So he climbed on top of Tecchan's bed and put his best friend's head near to his chest. "It's okay, Tecchan. It's okay. I'm here for you..."

Tecchan snuggled closer to the source of warmth and let out a content sigh before falling to a deeper slumber. "Shige-kun..." he smiled.

Red exploded across Shigehiro's face, and the maids even asked if he had caught Tecchan's fever. Shigehiro dismissed them, though. His heart was beating faster. Tecchan was absolutely adorable.

But soon the stormy day receded into a drizzling night. His mother came to pick him up and dropped a parcel of fruit with a wish for Tecchan to get well soon. Shigehiro actually didn't want to go home, but tomorrow was Monday and he had school on Monday. And not once did he see Akashi the older from day to night.

He seriously thought that he was a better brother for Tecchan.

And that was why Ogiwara Shigehiro didn't like Akashi Seijuurou, a simple childish rivalry.

* * *

**_The reason why Akashi Seijuurou disliked Ogiwara Shigehiro stems from a very childish reason. It used to be him that Tetsuya relied on. Him and him only. But suddenly, the neighbor's son came and snatched that away. And that's why Seijuurou disliked him._**

* * *

"Welcome home, Seijuurou-sama." One of his butlers greeted him and offered to take his bag and coat and another handed him a towel to dry himself off the rain outside.

"I am home. Where is Tetsuya? Is he waiting for me?" Usually, his younger brother would have been with the butlers, waiting to greet him home.

"About that, Seijuurou-sama, Tetsuya-sama is currently bedridden from a fever." And that was enough to let Seijuurou took long and hurried strides to his brother's chamber while demanding why he hadn't been told about it.

"W-well, we didn't think that it was necessary, young master. We had it under control and we didn't want to bother you with such trivial matter-"

"Trivial?! Tetsuya is my first priority! This won't happen again, ever. Leave us alone." With that, the maids and butlers scurried out, leaving Seijuurou alone with his feverish brother.

Seijuurou let out a sigh. All this time, whenever Tetsuya got sick, he was always the one who noticed first and then took care of him even before the maids and butlers did. And Tetsuya had this strange habit of calling him when he was fighting off his fever, he must be lonely to not snuggle with his beloved Nii-sama.

The redheaded Akashi climbed the bed and laid beside his brother, pulling him closer to his chest. "It's alright, Tetsuya, It's alright. I'm here for you..." Seijuurou whispered to his brother's ear, as he usually did whenever Tetsuya was down with a fever.

His younger brother snuggled to him, eager for another source of warmth. A kind, gentle smile rose on his lips, something that will never happen for someone other than his most precious Tetsuya.

Tetsuya sighed in his sleep. "Shige-kun..." he breathed out loud.

And that was the start of Akashi Seijuurou's eternal dislike to Ogiwara Shigehiro, a simple childish rivalry.

* * *

_I love writing this part XD_


	5. Chapter 5

**05: Freshman**

* * *

It was no secret to anybody of Teikou Middle School's Basketball club that their captain was a terrifying man. He had been nominated by Nijimura-senpai to lead them even on his freshman year, he had led them to victory, along with four others who were said to be 'the Generation of Miracles'.

Haizaki Shougo was not a man who would, under normal circumstances, step a foot on the library. But Akashi, his _dear_ captain and one of the very few people who managed to force him to bend to his will, had threatened him to pass the finals so he would be able to participate in the next match. And besides, what Akashi said had perked his interest as well.

_"I have gotten you a tutor, Haizaki."_ The shorty captain had said with a rather pleased tone that nobody had missed. It was rare to hear Akashi had such a satisfied tone, after all. _"He is someone of great importance to me and he is the very best I can get you. Do not offend him. And..."_ Akashi let out a smirk that made the entire team shudder. "_I will let you do as you please in the next match if you manage to convince him to come and join the basketball club."_

And that was the offer he couldn't refuse. He would be able to do anything he wanted if he could recruit this someone who was apparently very important to the cold devil. How amusing would it be if he managed to impress this someone and make him sing praises to Akashi? _It'll be a blast._

That was his original plan before Akashi had sent Daiki to tag along as well. Apparently the navy-haired ace had failed his tests as well. Haizaki was pissed, but he made the adjustments to his plan anyways.

Daiki strode first, trying to find Akashi's person of great importance amidst the fortress of books. According to Akashi, he was especially hard to spot if you weren't careful. Just what kind of person was he?

"Akashi said that he should be here... First desk behind the first bookshelf..." Daiki pondered to himself as he sat down on the blue seat. Haizaki rolled his eyes, taking the chair a seat away from their power forward. The grayhead looked around, trying to find their mysterious tutor.

"Oh, both of you have finally arrived."

A soft monotonous call startled the two basketball players out of their wits. Daiki let out an unmanly gasp as Haizaki jerked on his seat. "Please keep it quiet, Aomine-senpai, Haizaki-senpai. This is a library." A tealheaded boy who wasn't there a minute ago chimed softly.

"W-wha? W-who? H-how do you...?" Daiki spluttered, clearly still surprised by the tealhead's sudden appearance.

Piercing blue eyes looked at both of them intently, as if trying to read them like a book. Haizaki smirked. Interesting...

"I take it that you're our tutor then? Akashi sent you?" The small boy nodded expressionlessly. "Yes, Seijuurou-niisama sent me to help out some of his friends who had difficulty in their studies. My name is Akashi Tetsuya, from class 1-A. Pleasure to meet you." The kid bowed his head slightly, greeting the both of them.

"W-wait, you're a first year?! How come you're tutoring us? We're second years, you know?!" Daiki asked rather loudly. The tealhead nodded. "Yes, I know that the both of you are my senior. But I am currently ahead in my studies so I can assure you that I'm capable of tutoring you. Now, please open your books and show me what is it that you find difficult."

"Wait... what's your name again?" Haizaki asked, his eyebrows furrowed. The tealhead didn't look away from the array of books in three different languages spread in front of him along with a reference book of their year. "My name is Akashi Tetsuya." He answered. "You're Akashi's-"

"Yes, I am Seijuurou-niisama's younger brother. Now, please take out your books, Senpai."

* * *

Haizaki had to admit that the kid did a great job with tutoring both him and Daiki. He actually managed to get Daiki interested in his studies, although he used many underhanded tactics such as bribing the ace with various rare NBA trading cards, he had to admit that it was pretty effective.

And the grayhead noticed that he was really different from Akashi. Tetsuya- he'd called him that so to not confuse him with his brother and the tealhead didn't mind- had a distinct lack of presence and facial expressions. It was as if he could slip through his grasps whenever he wasn't paying attention. But whenever Haizaki _did _pay attention, Tetsuya had this kind of soothing presence that made him actually _want _to just sit down and enjoy the breeze together with him.

"And that is why you need to use this formula instead of the one I told you previously. Do you understand, Aomine-kun?" Throughout the week, both he and Daiki had told their tutor to not call them Senpai because it makes them feel uncomfortable. Tetsuya had been hardheaded about manners (guess whose drill was that?), but in the end, he consented. He even allowed Daiki to call him Tetsu, nice kid.

"Tetsuuuuuu, please just let me play basketball already... I'm dyiiiiing." Daiki whined as he scratched the back of his head, his eyes glued to the formula he didn't understand. "You will go to practice after this session is over, no? Please be more considerate of your studies."

"I'll study properly if you enter the basketball club." Daiki blurted out somewhat thoughtlessly. Tetsuya never talked about basketball with them, and it seemed impossible for him to enter their nationally strong team, but...

"Yeah, I promise I'll ace my test if you join the basketball club, Tetsuya..." Haizaki threw his pencil on the desk and leaned back to his seat. Interesting... this is just too interesting...

The azure-eyed boy looked at them with a blank expression, his eyes seemingly piercing through Haizaki's soul, trying to pry out what was it that fueled him to persuade Tetsuya like this. He couldn't care less though, he didn't care if Tetsuya found out about his little agreement with Akashi.

"Very well," the tealhead sighed. "I will speak to Seijuurou-niisama about joining if the both of you can score at least 75 in your next test. Is that a deal?" The younger Akashi suggested.

Daiki blanched, but then he shook his head and held Tetsuya's pale hands in his. "Okay! If it makes you enter the club, I'll do anything!"

"Yes, yes, now let's move on to the next material."

Akashi Tetsuya, despite the fact that he was so different from his brother, still shared that manipulative ways that Akashi Seijuurou often employed for Atsushi.

* * *

"Ren, is Tetsuya home?" Seijuurou asked to one of Tetsuya's favorite butlers as he took the tea he had asked previously. Relaxing with a cup of tea and a game of shogi in his and Tetsuya's favorite library in their house was something akin to a ritual after he came home from a rigorous training, after all.

The raven-haired butler shook his head. "No, young master. Tetsuya-sama is spending the night with one of the late mistress' relative in Kyoto. He took Jouran and Chihaya with him so I think he will be fine." Ah, Satou Hijiri and Shiina Chihaya, two of Tetsuya's favorite servants and apparently lover to one another. Kind Tetsuya, always thinking of other people's enjoyment before his own.

"He is staying in Kuroko manor then? He has been frequenting there almost every weekend now." Their father had built a house in Kyoto and named it after his mother's name as a tribute to her and her favorite city. And it was Tetsuya's favorite lodgings out of all other places that the Akashi family owned in Japan. "I believe so, young master. I received a call from Missus Mayuri that she had received Tetsuya-sama. Please don't worry."

Seijuurou let out a small smirk that he only showed to people who had practically raised him from childhood. "I am _always _worried about Tetsuya, Ren. You should have known that better than anyone." The old man nodded with a tender smile on his face.

"I believe that I know so, Seijuurou-sama."

* * *

"Well then, Tetsuya-kun, Shigehiro-kun, don't forget to turn out the light before you go to sleep, alright?"

"Of course. Thank you, Mayuri-basama."

"Sure, Mayuri-san!"

The youngest daughter of Kuroko family then smiled a motherly smile to the both of them and slid the door close, leaving the yukata-clad boys all to themselves. They were both exhausted from playing basketball all day, after all.

"Ogiwara-kun, I'm very tired so I guess I'll be sleeping early." Tecchan crawled into his futon and readied himself for a night sleep before Ogiwara pouted and told him not to go to sleep yet. But he could see that the smaller boy was already drowsy from both bath and basketball. So the raven-haired teen pulled his futon closer to Tecchan until there was practically no space left between them and pulled the tealhead into a hug, just like how they usually slept whenever the Akashi slept over at his place.

"Ogiwara-kun, I can't breathe if you hug me like-"

"It's going to be completed soon, right? Your basketball..." Ogiwara brought up fondly with a broad smile on his face. Tecchan's words died on his throat before a huge smile decorated his face as well.

"Yes, it will. Thank you for helping me with it, Ogiwara-kun."

"Yeah, yeah, goodnight, Tecchan. I hope you dream of a successful banana pass."

"It's not banana pass, it's ignite pass."

"Love you too."

The taller teen fell asleep first with a light snore, making the seemingly emotionless Akashi giggle.

* * *

"Tetsu!" It was Aomine who approached the future sixth man of Teikou with a huge grin on his tanned face and a paper with bold-red 76 written on it. Seijuurou watched as his younger brother flashed a proud smile before nodding to Aomine, who was draping his arm around his brother's small shoulders.

Seijuurou felt a pang of _something _within his heart, but he dismissed it with a quick shake of his head. "I got 76, so you're going to enter the basketball club, right?" Aomine's pure-hearted grin was really something to behold. But his brother wasn't affected at all. "It's for that very reason that I am here, Aomine-kun. Haizaki-kun had showed me his 80-marks test as well on my way here, so please let me go so I can talk to the captain."

The entire gym looked towards Aomine and the somehow-transparent first year who apparently wanted to join the basketball club. Seijuurou was smiling wide within his head. Finally. Finally Tetsuya was here.

"Tetsuya," he greeted, pride, love, and lingering affection laced his voice as he offered a small smile to his brother. Every member of the basketball club widened their eyes, especially one Midorima Shintarou.

"Captain," Tetsuya greeted politely in return. "I wish to enter the basketball club." _Finally, you left your favorite fortress of books for your beloved sport, Tetsuya. _"I can arrange a game for you so you can show us which string you will be on." Professionalism, the Akashi brothers knew how to do it better than anything else. Even when Seijuurou just want to wrap his hands around those slim waist of his brother to just... be happy that Tetsuya decided to enter the basketball club.

"Very well, please take care of me, captain." And then he went to change, along with Aomine who blabbered about how exciting this whole ordeal was.

But there was one thing that Seijuurou was concerned of. The main reason why Tetsuya elected to join the library committee instead of the basketball club was because of the fact that he wasn't very good at the sport. He totally loved basketball, maybe even more than Seijuurou did, but it didn't change the fact that Tetsuya absolutely failed at being in any position within a basketball team.

The redhead immediately arranged a third-string game, probably the string Tetsuya will land himself in. The reason why Seijuurou wanted Tetsuya in the basketball club was not because he wanted to have another ace in the hole, he just wanted his brother to be his subordinate, as how it should be.

And besides, if Tetsuya was in the basketball club, that meant he will spend more time with him.

But that day, Seijuurou was proven wrong. Tetsuya was hiding a talent that surpassed each and every one of his expectations. He used his natural lack of presence to his advantage, making use of the emotion-repressing Seijuurou had thought him since he was young and the people-observing their father had once tell Tetsuya to do...

A grin so wide decorated his face as a fond sigh escaped his lips. Tetsuya had always been the only person who could surpass his every expectations to the point of surprising him, but not crushing it to the point of oblivion a certain _friend _of his did.

That day, a new feeling rose within the older Akashi's heart. A feeling, an _urge _that compelled him to always want his brother by his side. A sick, twisted, yet sweet feeling of possessiveness... but he shoved it away to the back of his mind, where another _him _built up all of the unexplainable feelings that he had always held for Tetsuya...

But for now, he might have to thank both Haizaki and Aomine for giving him such a wondrous twist to his team. No longer will the Teikou Middle's Generation of Miracles win by only a few points. Because whenever they were in danger, there will be a phantom sixth man who would change the tides and bring absolute victory to their team.

_His _phantom sixth man.

* * *

_Another Akashi appeared! Ahahahaha XDDD_


	6. Chapter 6

**05: At this rate...**

* * *

Truth to be told, Akashi Seishirou could never bring himself to have a decent conversation with his youngest son.

Tetsuya was very much like Kasumi, after all. The way they will never speak up unless absolutely necessary, the way they only sit in front of him with their eyes intent on his, and the way Tetsuya seemed to hide anything and everything from him...

It was different.

With Seijuurou, he was never lost. His eldest son was practically in every aspect. Seijuurou who had the very same characteristics with him, the one who was groomed for the name Akashi like him and his father before him, Seijuurou was befitting for the name Red Emperor he was bestowed with.

With Tetsuya... that boy should have been born a Kuroko, and not an Akashi. Quiet as a shadow, never taking the spotlight, yet made the said spotlight undeniably better. Just like how Kasumi supported him and pushed him towards the spotlight she had worked hard to made bright. It was enthralling.

But nonetheless, here he was, in apparently Tetsuya's favorite place within the Kuroko manor. He had read this in the reports. Tetsuya was a studious person who always had one or two books to consult in every opportunity. _Just like Kasumi._

"Tetsuya," his voice was calm, level, completely detached. His youngest son looked up from the tea he had been staring for a while. "Yes, father?" He asked, completely devoid of emotion.

"I heard from Mayuri-san that you have been frequenting this manor every weekend." That was a question, but Seishirou knew that Tetsuya would be able to catch the soundless _why _that hung in the air. "I have my reasons, father." Tetsuya answered, sipping the tea served in front of him gracefully.

"I heard that you joined the same extracurricular activity as your brother?" Tetsuya nodded. "Yes, the basketball club. I joined earlier this year and managed to help Seijuurou-niisama's team to attain their second championship."

"Very good. I expect that your studies are also going well?"

"I am currently ahead in my studies." Tetsuya deadpanned, unwilling to continue the conversation.

Silence befell the oldest and youngest Akashi as they stared at one another, unwilling to bend. This was a trait in Tetsuya that he never seen from Seijuurou, clear defiance...

He really was Kasumi's son through and through. Although...

"Tetsuya," he called once more. "How important do you think you are to your brother's team?" Tetsuya's eyes narrowed, but it returned to its usual expression in no less than a second. "Not very important, father."

"Why?"

His youngest son closed his eyes and clenched his fists, but then he looked up to him again with clear nothingness on his eyes. "The people Seijuurou-niisama has gathered are extremely talented people in their positions. They are blooming quickly and are being undeniably strong in such extreme speed. They are going to lose motivation in what they are doing..." Tetsuya inhaled as he remembered the day Haizaki-kun threw his basketball shoes to the furnace, or the day Aomine-kun utterly crushed one of the strongest power forward of another school with no effort and refused to bump fists with him.

"At this rate, the team Onii-sama has shed sweat for to gather will crumble away to nothing but individualistic people and not a _team_. And Onii-sama, being what he is, will conclude that teamwork does nothing for us and will undeniably state that I, who works as a shadow to bring more points for the team, am no longer needed."

His heart was crumbling so fast. Everything hurts. He remembered the days when he would stay late with Aomine-kun to practice his passes, he remembered the day when Kise-kun joined the team, happy and motivated to do this. He remembered everything, but in the end...

"That is good then." His father took out a rather compact-sized laptop from his bag and showed it to Tetsuya, who stared at it with narrowed eyes.

"The time has come for you to be the Akashi family's absolute shadow, Tetsuya. You are to enter the underground world of business and help your brother rise to his name. I trust that you have nothing to leave behind?"

Tetsuya looked at the screen displaying various deals that had been signed under his name with utter nothingness. This was it. No more basketball for fun. Just in time before he felt the tear in his heart slowly ripping apart his very soul...

"Yes, father."

* * *

That night, Shigehiro was pacing around in his yukata. He couldn't sleep yet until his roommate was actually done with a dreaded conversation with his father, after all.

Akashi Seishirou knew nothing of his frequent visit to the Kuroko manor each weekend his youngest son came. And one of the big advantages to have when you live in a manor as big as this one was the fact that you can hide many things within, and this was the fact Tecchan utilized very well.

The clock had stoke ten when the door finally slid open, revealing a yukata-clad Tecchan who looked as stoic as pale as ever. "Tecchan!" Shigehiro breathed happily, relieved to see his friend. He went to hug his small friend, who kept his eyes low on the floor.

"What's wrong, Tecchan? Is something going on? Tecchan! Tell-"

Tecchan tackled him to the ground as he buried his face on Shigehiro's bare chest. The tealhead didn't shed any tears, but Shigehiro could feel his friend's body trembling in sadness.

"This is about your teammates, isn't it?" He asked softly as his hand rubbed Tecchan's back in circular motion. They both lie on top of the futon- or Shigehiro did because Tecchan was lying on top of him.

"It's alright, Tecchan. Aomine will be himself again, and so will everyone else. It's alright..."

The Akashi let out an inaudible whisper, and Shigehiro didn't catch it. It was a silent thank you, because this would be the last time Tecchan will ever come to his best friend for comfort.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, Tetsuya?" Seijuurou dangled a piece of envelope on his fingers to the boy in front of him. His tealheaded brother looked straight at him with nothingness reflected on his azure-colored eyes.

"It means what it means, Seijuurou-niisama," he replied calmly. "I am resigning from the club." The redheaded Akashi felt _something_ he couldn't quite place within his heart. Sadness? Disappointment? Probably...

"What makes you think that I am going to allow this?" He asked, utterly insulted that Tetsuya would even _think _of going out of his grasp like this. "Because this is father's orders, Onii-sama. I need to take care of the deals you sealed under my name, and that's why I need to leave." Seijuurou was surprised by his brother's answer, but he said nothing, willing his brother to continue.

"And besides," Tetsuya said as he walked pass Seijuurou, but stopped right in front of the exit. "By dissolving the teamwork within the team, it's like you are saying that you don't need me right now, Onii-sama." Seijuurou could _hear _it. The waves of sadness from Tetsuya's normally monotonous voice. His brother was _hurt_. Because of _his _decision.

"Tetsuya, I-"

But the door had slammed shut, leaving silence in his wake.

_Something _in the back of his mind _screamed_.

It wasn't supposed to be like this...!

* * *

_Hey people! I feel the need to address this so not many people will be pissed at me. This story is definitely AkaKuroOgi, sorry if that upsets you, but it's true. Ogiwara will have many influences in this story, especially to the Akashi brothers. _

_And let me remind you that the reason there is so many fluffy OgiKuro scenes right now is due to the fact that Tetsuya feels closer to Ogiwara than he does to Seijuurou, who already dissolved the teamwork within Teikou. No, he's not Akashi v2 yet here, but he's already close. And Tetsuya, who thinks that Seijuurou doesn't need him right now, turned to Ogiwara for comfort._

_The reason I said __**eventual **__AkaKuro in the summary is because the main pairing in this fic is definitely AkaKuro, but Synchronicity Series is actually about when both Seijuurou and Tetsuya are already leaders of the Akashi Company, which means when they're adult. Right now, it's just an intro of some sort XD_

_And a spoiler for those who want it:_

_No matter how much Shigehiro pine for Tetsuya, the tealheaded Akashi always belonged to his brother. Forever and always._


	7. Chapter 7

**07: Akashi Seijuurou**

* * *

When Akashi returned to the gym, the atmosphere was heavy with the usual tension and rivalry. Ever since he announced that everyone was free to not practice as long as they won in competitions, this kind of thick and heavy atmosphere started to ensue instead of the normal team-feel.

He unconsciously looked around for a mop of teal hair. Maybe Tetsuya was just saying that because he was hurt. It was true that Seijuurou had used him less and less ever since Daiki, Ryouta, Midorima, and Atsushi had bloomed. It was understandable that Tetsuya would be upset. But it's alright, it's okay, Seijuurou will fix that so Tetsuya will have a place to belong.

Until the end of practice, Tetsuya wasn't seen at all.

And so the redheaded Akashi marched home with an unsettling feeling. This was actually the first time Tetsuya ever spoke up to him instead of just listening in silence. This was the first time Tetsuya actually sounded _hurt _over anything Seijuurou had said to him. This was the very first time that Tetsuya walked _pass _him and not behind him.

_If Tetsuya comes to hate us, __**I **__will never forgive __**you**__!_

Seijuurou clutched his head in pain. The voice on the back of his head had been rumbling ever since he'd hurt Tetsuya. It hurt and it brought headaches to his head, but it wasn't anything a cup of calming green tea couldn't fix.

"Welcome home, Seijuurou-sama," The redhead hand over his coat and bag to Ren, who bowed slightly as he took Seijuurou's things. "I'm home, Ren. Is Tetsuya home?" He asked as he made his way to the library. "No, sir, Tetsuya-sama hasn't returned home yet from school."

Surges of emotion only _Tetsuya _could ignite exploded like a hot lava all over Seijuurou's chest. It was ironic how an emotionless person like Tetsuya could ignite _so much _just by looking _upset_...

... or maybe that was the precise reason why he felt very uneasy.

_"You don't need me right now, Onii-sama."_

**_If Tetsuya comes to hate us, I will never forgive you!_**

Seijuurou's heart clenched as he took a seat in front of a shogi board. Waves of sadness overcame him when he noticed that his opponent's seat was empty. That seat was _always _occupied. That was _Tetsuya's _seat. And somehow, somehow...

_"You don't need me."_

**_I will never forgive you!_**

A drop of tear fell down from his left eye. It wasn't supposed to be like this!

* * *

Ogiwara Shigehiro _always _had a smile on his face. _Always_. But that was before the worry he felt overwhelmed him like it did now.

Thinking of Tecchan had always been somewhat of a double edged sword for him, but he would gladly take the pain for his friend if he could fix it...

Shigehiro wondered the reason why he felt so deeply about the tealhead. Was it because they were childhood friends? Or was it because of the fact that he... _loved _Tecchan.

His heart clenched as he took a calming breath. Shigehiro then looked towards the blue sky of the town he had come to love. Cherry blossom trees were falling to the ground to greet winter, and they looked beautiful.

But it also reminded him of how Tecchan broke down on top of him last night.

The tealhead didn't cry, he never shed tears for anything in his life, that was a fact that Shigehiro somehow felt sad about, but Tecchan had never shed tears before. But last night... it was close.

They lie on top of their futon for an hour before Tecchan silently sobbed to his chest. His body was trembling hard, but he didn't let any sound escape his lips. Shigehiro had his hand around Tecchan's slim waist and the other on Tecchan's hair, gently stroking them until the smaller teen fell asleep in his arms. No words were exchanged between the two friends except for Shigehiro's small and meaningless mutters of 'it's okay, it's gonna be fine, it's okay, I'm here for you' whispered to Tecchan's ears.

When Kuroko Mayuri came to check on them, she was surprised to see their sleeping position, but she covered both teens with a blanket with a sad smile.

She knew what Tetsuya was destined for, after all. No matter how hard she prayed for her sister's youngest son to live a quiet and peaceful life of Kuroko family, Tetsuya was born an Akashi and Seishirou-san will definitely set him on his path to be a great underground world's conqueror.

She just hoped that Tetsuya would have _someone _to always lean on to. And she hoped, she _really _hoped that Shigehiro-kun would always be there for him.

* * *

Seijuurou was beginning to worry. No, scratch that, he was _always _worried of Tetsuya's wellbeing. He had heard from Ren that Tetsuya went straight Kyoto after school. But they still had school tomorrow which meant that Tetsuya would have to commute back and forth from Kyoto to Tokyo.

It was no secret within the Akashi family that Tetsuya's health was somewhat frailer than Seijuurou. The redhead was worried that his brother would overexert himself on a journey like that. Especially if he had gone without thinking of the consequences first. If Tetsuya had gone to Kyoto in a hurry, he must have taken the train. And if he had taken the train, he didn't bring anyone with him, and therefore must return again via train. Seijuurou was _utterly _worried.

Under normal circumstances, this wouldn't have been the case. He would be sitting calmly in their library, waiting on his younger brother to come and occupy his seat to spend another meaningless evening with small chatters and a game of shogi. But this _wasn't _a normal circumstances. Seijuurou was _afraid _that...

...that Tetsuya _hated _him.

**_I will never forgive you!_**

He hated this. He hated the fact that he wasn't in control of the situation. He hated the fact that he was playing a _losing _game with his brother...

Suddenly, a flash of gray raced through the library in sheer panic. Intrigued, Seijuurou stood up from his seat to look outside. What happened?

Seijuurou opened the door only to find maids and butlers rushing with various things. Blanket, fresh set of clothes, a compress, a cold pack, and they were all heading to the same direction.

"Ren, what is going on?" He managed to catch the old man, who was walking briskly to the entrance's direction. "It's Tetsuya-sama," Seijuurou's clenched his fists. "He collapsed on top of Chihaya when she was welcoming him home." The old butler than bowed to Seijuurou before walking (in a fast pace, though) to the direction of the entrance.

Seijuurou was trembling. See? He knew this would happen! He knew that Tetsuya will definitely overexert himself. But...

_"You don't need me right now, Onii-sama."_

**_Go to him. You need him. _****We****_ need him._**

The voice in the back of his head sounded so dangerously cold, and Seijuurou followed his instincts and walked to Tetsuya's room.

There he was. His younger brother, panting from a high fever. Shiina Chihaya fussed around his bed, trying to lay a compress on his head before wiping the sweat off the youngest Akashi. Seijuurou exhaled.

"Shiina," he called levelly, calmly, almost as emotionless as Tetsuya. "Yes, young master?" The young maid bowed her head to him. "Leave us, I will take care of Tetsuya." Shiina Chihaya immediately bowed her head before walking pass him with trained speed. Clever girl. She knew that it was useless to argue with Seijuurou-sama regarding Tetsuya-sama's wellbeing, after all.

Seijuurou walked almost robotically to his younger brother's side. He sat on top of Tetsuya's midnight blue bed and used his fingers to tuck the teal strand of hair matted by sweat from his younger brother's forehead.

"Tetsuya..." His cool hand traced his brother temple before settling on his cheek, feeling the warmth with a sad, yet relieved expression. He was _here_. _Within his grasp_. As long as he had that, he didn't care what Tetsuya think.

His younger brother snuggled to his hand, eager for something cool against his skin. Seijuurou let out a fond smile. Tetsuya will never change, after all. He will always be Seijuurou's cute, quiet, observant, and adorable younger brother. _His _shadow...

Tetsuya let out a mumble of comfort, but the redhead didn't quite catch it. He leaned in closer to his brother, trying to make out what he was saying. "Tetsuya...?" He sounded his brother's name in sheer confusion.

"Shigehiro...-kun." Tetsuya _smiled _in his sleep before snuggling even closer to the redhead, who sat there frozen with widened stare.

No, no, no... no. This couldn't be happening. It was _his _name. It was always _his _name. There was no way that Tetsuya had betrayed him like this. Had he... had he _lost _a game he didn't know he was playing? Had he _lost _Tetsuya to that obnoxious loud _brat _who knew nothing of what he had sacrificed for _his _brother's sake?!

Something within Seijuurou snapped. He could feel himself retreating back to the very deep recesses of his mind. In the dark corner where losers will be erased from history- he was a _loser_.

'Seijuurou' let out an exhale and an oddly disturbing- yet _gentle _smile. The redhead kissed his brother's sweaty forehead before ruffling Tetsuya's teal hair with an oddly rehearsed moves. "You know, Tetsuya...?" His brother let out a incoherent mumble. "From the very moment your crib was placed next to mine, you _belonged _to me." Another kiss, this time on his nose.

"From the very moment you called out to me, _you are mine_." And another, on his jaw. "From the very day you told me that you love me, _your heart is mine forever_." This time, 'Seijuurou' placed his hands on top of his brother's warm cheeks and let himself looked at his brother's panting figure while pinning him on the bed.

"_I __**love **__you, Tetsuya. _I care nothing of the fact that you are my brother. I _love _you and I will never let you go. _Akashi _might try to fool himself to think that your happiness matters more than _ours_. But _I_ am not like that. I will keep you even though it makes you unhappy. I will smother you with love even when you are choking and you cannot breathe." 'Seijuurou' let his lips clashed with his younger _brother's_. He licked Tetsuya's warm and wet lips and traced it down to his jaw, and eventually stopped the leave a mark on his brother's neck.

Tetsuya moaned in his sleep, still blissfully unaware of the look of _sick _fascination 'Akashi Seijuurou' threw at him. "All because you are _my _most precious younger brother, Tetsuya. I love you."

Blood red and ominous gold looked down at the tealheaded Akashi with a look of _twisted _adoration as he let out a maniacal smirk. That day, he was no longer _Akashi_ who _lost _their most precious Tetsuya to _Shigehiro_. He was Akashi _Seijuurou_, the _Emperor._ And those who stands in his way, even if they were his parents...

They must be eliminated. Because _Akashi Seijuurou _is absolute.

* * *

_I wonder how many people will hate me for this chapter... XD_


	8. Chapter 8

**08: Differences**

* * *

When Tetsuya woke up from his fever-induced sleep, he had half expected to see his brother, sitting on the armchair next to his bed whilst reading a philosophy book or two. He also expected to see his brother's trademark small smile and being offered his brother's favorite tea. But... his expectations were half-right.

Seijuurou-niisama was there alright. But he was sitting on his bed, his cool hand pressed onto his still-warm cheek. He looked tired, but there was an oddly placed satisfied smile that Tetsuya had never seen before on his brother's usually calm face.

"Seijuurou-niisama..." The tealheaded breathed softly with his still-short breaths. The redheaded Akashi showed him a gentle smile, all the while tracing his warm cheek and down to his jaw. "You are still tired, love." _Eh...? _"You should go back to sleep, I will still be here when you wake up." _...eh? 'Boku'...?_

Tetsuya's eyes fluttered open, trying to get clear vision instead of the blurry ones. The tealheaded Akashi almost gasped when his eyes found a heterochromatic pair of blood red and golden ones instead of the usualcrimson ruby. But the youngest Akashi showed nothing in his eyes.

"Seijuurou-niisama..." he said as he tried to sit up, only to be held by his older brother in his place. "Yes?" He asked, a little bit too politely. Seijuurou-niisama always had some lax whenever he spoke to him... "What happened to your eye?" Tetsuya reached out his hand, touching his brother's cheek with extreme caution.

The redhead finally let go of the tealhead's cheek to grasp Tetsuya's hand, still on his face. "It's nothing, love. Just a little adjustment, that's all." Tetsuya's eyes narrowed. He sounded... _different_.

"Onii-sama, you know that you calm always talk to me if something is bothering you, yes?" Seijuurou-niisama's eyes narrowed, but he kept his calm and composed face. "Of course I know, Tetsuya. But... don't you think that you should do the same to me?"

This time, it was Tetsuya's turned to be slightly startled. "If you are referring to our confrontation in the afternoon, I sincerely apologize for my lack of tact. Of course it isn't your intention to make me feel unneeded, I apologize."

Seijuurou-niisama smiled, but he didn't let go of Tetsuya's pale hand. "Accepted, Tetsuya. Although I must say that you had me worried, running off to Kyoto like that..." Seijuurou-niisama's voice... _tilted_. He didn't know why he described it like that, but it certainly felt that way. His calm and composed voice tilted into a much more malicious undertone. The tealhead threw him a confused stare. "Onii-sama?" He sounded.

"Is there something you are not telling me, love?" The way he said the word _love _made Tetsuya's neck hair stood on its end. "Something about Kyoto?" Seijuurou-niisama guided him back to the bed, his hand entrapping both of Tetsuya's hands on top of his head. "Onii-sama, please let go of m-"

_"Answer me." _His voice sounded more authoritative than anything Tetsuya had heard before. He never sounded like this, not even in the craziest match. Cold blood red and golden pierced down to his azure in look of utter demand, Tetsuya's heart rammed to his chest nervously.

"I... I don't know what you are talking about." Honestly, he _does_ know. _Ogiwara-kun_. He never told his brother of his meeting with Ogiwara-kun a year ago in Maji Burgers, the day he first lied to Seijuurou-niisama. He never told his brother of the frequent sleepovers in Kuroko manor. But, but...

"Wrong answer, Tetsuya." His brother sat on top of his pelvis, making him groan at the weight pressuring his waist. "If you are honest, I will not punish you. _What happened in Kyoto?_" Sweat dripped frantically from his forehead, probably from both his fever and the fact that he was utterly nervous. His heart was beating so fast that it wouldn't surprise him if it burst out from his chest. He panted miserably.

Tetsuya didn't want to say anything to his brother. He didn't want to risk the calm and tranquil days he could always have whenever he spent the night in Ogiwara-kun's arms. The taller teen was always the sun of his calm, quiet, and shadowed life. Maybe that was why he hid everything in the first place. He _knew _that Onii-sama disliked his friend. And he didn't want to lose Ogiwara-kun.

The younger Akashi stared ahead to his brother, willing his eyes to not betray him. But then the older Akashi sighed and bumped their forehead together. "Let's not quarrel, love. I believe I've let curiosity cloud my judgement. You are ill, you should be resting, not arguing with me. Go back to sleep."

Seijuurou-niisama finally let his hands go. "Onii-sama, I-!"

_PLAK!_

Tetsuya stared dumbfoundedly at his brother, who just slapped him across his face. Dangerous blood red and golden peered at him in utter displeasure, the tealhead's eyes tripled in size, shell-shocked as fear overcame him. "Why are you denying what is absolute, _Tetsuya_?"

His brother then tackled him back to the bed, this time entrapping his hands with a firm hold on his wrists. The tealhead flailed, but Seijuurou-niisama held him in place as if he was just a child with tantrum. His heterochromatic eyes gleamed dangerously as he pinned the younger Akashi down.

"Calm down, love. You are obviously tired, that's why you even try to defy me." The phantom sixth man trembled underneath his _brother_, who was pinning him down the bed in such a compromising position. "O-Onii-!" Just before Tetsuya could finish what he intended to say, Seijuurou-niisama pushed himself down and their lips clashed.

It was not a gentle kiss, it was bruising and sloppy as Tetsuya tried his best to keep him mouth closed. He groaned, and at that very moment, his brother inserted his tongue inside the tealhead's hot and wet cavern.

Skillful tongue played around with Tetsuya's amateur ones in a hot and passionate kiss. The younger _brother_'s could feel his consciousness fading as air was depraved from him. Just when he was seeing black spots in his vision, Seijuurou-_niisama_ pulled back from their kiss.

Tetsuya lay there breathless, and he could feel darkness claiming him, urging him to their domain. As he caught a glimpse of blazing crimson and shimmering gold, the tealhead sounded a question.

"Who... are you...?" He could feel his brother's lips brushing against his temple as the redhead chuckled a fond chuckle.

"Silly Tetsuya," His brother put his head on the pillow properly before tucking a few strands of his hair. "I'm obviously Akashi Seijuurou." Then his mind took over and sunk him into the deepest darkness.

_Sleep tight, love_.

* * *

Smiling at the sight of his finally slumbering brother, Seijuurou sighed fondly. He always loved the sight of his most precious brother being defenseless.

He placed another chaste kiss on top of his brother's forehead before standing up, containing all the anger he felt towards Tetsuya had been extremely difficult. He wanted to know. He wanted the truths about Tetsuya's visit to Kyoto...!

And what better way to do that other than visiting his aunt Mayuri? Maybe he should frequent the Kuroko manor tonight. After all, Tetsuya won't be awake enough to do anything he will remember until at least tomorrow night. He will make sure of that.

After all, Midorima- _Shintarou's _arrays of lucky items also included a very powerful sleeping drug he would ask Ren to give his brother as a medicine. Seijuurou clenched his fists.

It was time to make a certain _brat _pay for taking his most precious Tetsuya away from his grasp.

* * *

_Next part is... dumdumdum! You know it! Ogiwara vs Akashi! _

_And in case you are wondering, this chapter is purposefully short XDDD but hey, at least it's pure beautifully (twisted) written version of your sick AkaKuro fantasy, right? XDDD_


	9. Chapter 9

**09: Of Scissors and Ballpoints.**

* * *

Hijikata Ren couldn't help but stare at the youngest master of Akashi house in slight pity.

That in itself could be considered a blasphemy, seeing as the tealheaded boy was sleeping so soundly, but Ren of all people, knew that it wasn't the case.

Seijuurou-sama had crushed a few tablets and put it in the water Tetsuya-sama was supposed to consume with his medicine. And even though he had seen it, he wasn't allowed to ask any questions. But...

"I think... you are the only one who can save the current Seijuurou-sama, Tetsuya-sama..."

But the tealhead gave him no response as he slept like the dead.

* * *

Ogiwara dribbled the orange ball in his hands, a small smile appearing on his face as he remembered how Tecchan smiled and thanked him for comforting him...

Ever since he realized that he loved his best friend, things seemed to change. It became sharper and clearer. Colors become brighter and his heart felt like it could just soar into the night sky whenever he thought of his tealheaded friend. He was in _love_.

And it brought out everything out of him.

Ogiwara shot the ball, earning him another point for the night. He might never say this to Tecchan before, but the nights he spent outside of the Kuroko manor had him lonely and gasping for more. Every day, he spent his life knowing that Tecchan would come to his arms every weekend. It was like they were forbidden lovers in which Tecchan is a moon princess who can only visit him in the weekends. It was romantic.

The raven-haired teen lifted his face from the hoop to see the beautiful round moon. He smiled fondly. The moon was Tecchan's favorite sky object because apparently, it symbolized him very well. And Ogiwara had agreed wholeheartedly. Tecchan was his moon, and he was Tecchan's sun.

But suddenly, he could hear a sound of car being parked just in front of the basketball court. Ogiwara turned, only to see a redhead with fine and dignified steps walking towards him in no hurry.

His eyes instantly narrowed. What was he doing here...?

"Akashi-san...?" He asked, sounding utterly curious. After all, he really didn't get along with any of the Akashis save for the youngest one. Why would he...?

"Good evening, Shigehiro."

A shiver ran down his spine.

Shigehiro...? But Akashi-san had never called him Shigehiro before. Not in his entire life. He had always been Ogiwara, the brat, or Tetsuya's friend. But never _Shigehiro_.

"Good... evening?" He replied, but it came out more like a question instead. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Akashi-san?" He never liked the Akashi family's stoic-ness, never. And the reason he could freely say that was the fact that Akashi Tetsuya showed him variant of emotions to exclude him of the 'Akashis'.

Akashi Seijuurou let out an uncharacteristic small smile that send another chill up on Ogiwara's spine. "You know, I hated you from the very first time I see you..." Under normal circumstances, Ogiwara would have flipped out if someone said that to him, but Akashi-san spelled out each and every word as if he was talking about the weather.

"I hate the way Tetsuya's eyes lit up whenever you are mentioned. I hate the fact that Tetsuya runs to _your _arms and not mine. I hate each and everything of it." The redhead's eyes gleamed dangerously and for the first time since they met, Ogiwara noticed that his eyes were _different_. Blazing crimson and menacing golden stared down at his baby blue with sheer commanding presence. The older Akashi's hand went to his pocket and he charged Ogiwara with _something._

"Ugh!" Luckily, the younger teen dodged by hair's breadth, leaving a very thin scar on his face. Akashi-san's eyes widened in madness. "You know, I've forgotten my mother's face for quite a long time now..." he said as he drew closer and closer to Ogiwara. "But I clearly remembered her stating that Tetsuya was her treasure, and she wanted me to take care of him. And that, I did..." _This is bad..! He's gone mental!_

"Do you know that the first thing he uttered for this world to hear is not 'father' or 'mother'? After four years of silence, the first thing Tetsuya uttered was _my _name..." Akashi-san said fondly as he cornered Ogiwara to the metal railings. "Obviously, I _fell _for him. I _love _him. That's why it frustrates me to no end that he..." His words died down, and Ogiwara almost felt relief. But it was shortlived.

"Tetsuya is _mine_," his words were short and clear. "He shouldn't be _seeing _anybody else. He shouldn't be _thinking _of anybody else. He is _mineminemine_. Father told me that he would be my shadow, and he should be... Darker and darker. More beautiful, more cruel, more... _satisfying_." His voice sounded... _malicious_. And it scared Ogiwara. But more than it scared him, it angered him.

"Tecchan is not yours!" He exclaimed harshly as he tried to move away from the red-colored scissors the older Akashi had been pointing so dangerously close to his neck. _This was bad. Really bad._

"Oh?" Akashi the elder said with a faked startle. "He is yours then?" He had stated his question as if he was asking him about his life over a coffee in a cafe. But it made it all the more unnerving to Ogiwara.

"Tecchan is nobody's but himself. He belongs to himself!" His voice was quivering, but his stare was hardened with determination. But he was scared, scared of his life. What if the crazy Akashi dared to slash his throat open. He... _he couldn't risk playing around anymore_.

Not now, definitely not now. So Ogiwara laughed out loud before showing a wide smirk to the redheaded Akashi.

Game on.

* * *

Seijuurou could sense a change within the heir of Sunflare company, but it wasn't the same with _him_. Ogiwara Shigehiro didn't have a split personality like he had, he was just... _dropping the mask._

The mask of a cheerful boy who was nothing like an heir of one of the largest companies in the world. The mask of a happy-go-lucky airhead that had charmed his Tetsuya very much. He had dropped all of them.

Sensing the threat, Seijuurou swung his scissors, trying to add another scar to his pale face. But Ogiwara Shigehiro stopped him with a steel fountain ballpoints.

"And besides," he said, completely disregarding their current exchange. "It's such a shame that you refer to Tecchan like he was just a shadow to grow darker and darker. Tecchan is more like a moon. He will reflect everything you shone upon him, and instead of disappearing when the light became too blinding, he will shine even brighter if the sun went ablaze..."

Fiery baby blue eyes met with the heterochromatic gaze in an intense staredown. Ogiwara Shigehiro was not relenting, and neither did Seijuurou. It was silly. Silly to have two people fight for someone who only showed so little on his face, and yet was beloved nonetheless.

"You know nothing of what I feel towards Tetsuya... I have sacrificed so much for him. And now, I've come to take my prize."

"And yet, where does he go whenever he desires comfort, Akashi-san? Does he go to your arms?"

Seijuurou was not a man of emotion, but what the little _brat _said had been out of the proportion! He swung his scissors once more, slashing the younger teen on his face, leaving a deep scar. But Seijuurou also felt pain as the heir of Sunflare pierced his other hand with a ballpoint pen.

Both heirs screamed as blood flowed through their respective scars. But before both could harm each other even more, at least ten men with expensive suits and cars filled in the basketball court and restrained the both of them.

"LET ME GO, SHIZUO-SAN! LET ME-"

"Calm down, Shigehiro-sama!"

"Ughhh, argh, argggh!"

"Seijuurou-sama, please hold still. Your hand is bleeding profusely, please don't overexert it."

Men of Ogiwara household and Kuroko manor restrained the both of them, seemingly relieved that both their heirs haven't killed each other yet. Ogiwara was yelling, thrashing, and shouting at how 'Tecchan belongs to nobody' or 'if he wants to be with me, he should be with me' or even 'I love him'. But Seijuurou shrugged it off with a mere contemptuous stare.

Brat. He didn't know _anything _about his love to Tetsuya.

But no matter how many times Seijuurou wished that Tetsuya never met that little _prick_, he couldn't shake off the bitter feeling from what the blabbermouth had said earlier.

He couldn't deny that Tetsuya didn't run to him for comfort, he ran to Shigehiro... but he just needed to fix that, no?

Seijuurou smirked.

* * *

"Seijuurou-sama, welcome home." The redhead ignored his head butler, striding fast and in a hurry to his younger brother's room.

"Ah, Seijuurou-sama, Tetsuya-sama is currently too inebriated to-"

But he didn't care, he barged into the wooden door and into the room of absolute blue and black. Blue draperies along with black fur carpet, along with a four poster bed with midnight blue sheets, there laid his brother, still asleep without a care to the world.

_"Tetsuya," _Seijuurou breathed out, it was as if he was releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. He climbed to his brother's bed and caressed his pale face with his fingers. He tucked in a few strand of hairs from Tetsuya's forehead. He was no longer warm, his fever had gone down. But he was still deeply asleep.

"Ren, leave us."

"Seijuurou-sama-"

_"Leave us_._" _

It was threatening, he made it as clear as a day. But he never took his eyes off his brother's angelic feature. Too beautiful. Too fragile. To ethereal. He didn't want _anyone _to see this miraculous sight.

Seijuurou cradled his brother closer to himself until the sleeping boy was practically buried to his chest. He wrapped his hands around Tetsuya tightly before letting his lips travelled his brother's pale and pristine flesh. He loved him _so so much._

"Tetsuya, love..." he settled on the tealhead's neck, nibbling for a few seconds before slowly sinking his teeth to his brother's flesh, leaving a purple bruise that won't be gone for a long time. "I will _never _let you see Shigehiro again. You are mine, aren't you? You should only look at me..."

"Even better, maybe I'll try to make you forget about him. Don't turn away, be with me. Brother... my dearest, baby brother..." He licked the freshly made bruise before smiling a satisfied smile. "Even your _blood _belongs to me, Tetsuya. I love you... I love you... I love you..."

Seijuurou kept on muttering the words of his twisted and insane love to his younger brother, whom he had drugged into oblivion.

He fell asleep with his brother within his arms, and he couldn't be any happier.

* * *

_To placate people with the OOC Ogiwara:_

_In this universe, Ogiwara is almost the same with Akashi. Although he was not pressured to be the heir of Sunflare and was not demanded perfection of any kind, he still had to endure the fact that some day, he will also be someone who holds a high prestige and govern over the underground business world. Akashi has Kuroko to do that, but Ogiwara didn't. That's why he had another way of coping, which is to be an airheaded kid with broad grins and happy life. But when his normalcy was being threatened, he reverts back to the person he was hardwired to be._

_I personally like this chapter, I dunno about everyone else though. I'll just consider this my personal enjoyment chapter if people thinks that it's not up to par XD_


	10. Chapter 10

**10: "I love you"**

* * *

When Tetsuya wakes up, the first thing he registered was the fact that his body felt sore and his throat was burning.

And when his azure eyes fluttered awake, he could feel like he was being crushed with a hug. He sighed, he ought to tell Ogiwara-kun to stop hugging him too hardly when he-

No.

He wasn't on top of the futon he usually shared with Ogiwara-kun. He couldn't smell the warm fragrance of tea Mayuri-basama always made in the morning. All he could smell was the smell of pleasant sandalwood aroma that his brother always seemed to emit naturally.

Tetsuya sighed before snuggling even closer to his brother. Maybe... maybe he didn't change. Maybe it was just his fever acting up. Seijuurou-niisama still had the same aroma, there's no way he'd change overnight...

The tealhead exhaled and let out a murmur of relief.

"Good morning, Tetsuya." Tetsuya roused from his pretend-sleep to look up to his brother's _heterochromatic _gaze.

His heart was immediately gripped by fear and repulse. No, this was _not _his Seijuurou-niisama. His eyes were always crimson and calm and emotionless but tinted with kindness that only Tetsuya could see. But this... this _person _who claimed to be Seijuurou-niisama had looked at him in a way that made his skin crawl...

"Good morning, Onii-sama." He greeted monotonously, his throat hurt like it hadn't been used in days. His brother smiled and rose from the bed. Offering him a glass of water to his relieve him of his dry throat. "Here, I know how dry your throat must be." An unfamiliar smile and an unfamiliar way of addressing himself. Tetsuya frowned, but said nothing as he took the water.

His head felt really light, like he'd slept for a long time. His gaze wandered to the digital clock across his bed, a gift from Momoi-san for his birthday last year.

_Sunda_y

What...?

It couldn't be Sunday... that meant he'd-

"You were out cold for almost two days, Tetsuya. You must be feeling slightly disoriented." The redhead's voice sounded familiar, yet unfamiliar. It made Tetsuya's heart twinge in a strangest way. But he sighed and nodded. That explained the reason why his throat felt like it was burning.

Tetsuya walked to his desk, reaching for his phone. He was purposefully ignoring the redhead who was his brother and yet was _not_. He didn't want to face him. He didn't want to question where his real brother had gone...

His phone still had its battery, although it's not fully charged. There were several missed calls from Chihaya-san, Jouran-san, and _Seijuurou-niisama_, but other than that- _was a message from his father._

The tealhead's expression faded into the blankness of his face he flipped open his phone and examined the message.

Monday, morning flight. I will be expecting you in Siciliy branch Akashi company. - Akashi Seishirou

He... he was leaving tomorrow.

And he was really _leaving_. As in going away from the sunlight of a blissful world. He was going to be a shadow, just like his mother, just like everyone else who was born in the Akashi family and was _not _the heir. He never resented it, he embraced it. But when his father asked if he had something he needed to leave behind... he was lying when he said he didn't.

He didn't want to leave when Seijuurou-niisama was like this. He didn't want to leave the calm and tranquil days with Ogiwara-kun...

Ah. Ogiwara-kun.

He immediately tried to check his phone for more info. Did Ogiwara-kun text him? Did he call? Did he-

"Shigehiro is not calling you, Tetsuya." His brother was suddenly behind him, wrapping his waist like a snake to its prey. "Especially when he was bleeding that much. I will be surprised if he does..." His _brother _put his chin on top of Tetsuya's shoulder as he peered over to the younger's phone screen.

"What...?" Tetsuya looked down to notice that his brother's hand was bandaged neatly. A wound...? "_He _gave this to me, do you know that? He pierced my hand, so I sliced him with my scissors." Tetsuya's heart was gripped by sudden fear. He broke free from his brother's hold and left the room in a hurry, desperate for a phone call.

But _Onii-sama_ grabbed him by his wrist and tackled him onto the floor. Tetsuya stared to the mismatched eyes, worry evident in his stare. "Where are you going, Tetsuya? Not Kyoto again..." His brother shook his head in disappointment, reminding him _so much _of his Seijuurou-niisama.

"I... I have some things to pack over there before I join Father in Sicily tomorrow." His brother's eyes widened in shock, probably not knowing that he was going to leave _tomorrow. _It was too sudden. _Too sudden._

Tetsuya took the opportunity to wriggle away from his brother's grasp and ran for the exit. He burst into the servant's quarter, still in his pajamas, and immediately asked for Chihaya-san and Jouran-san. He needed to go to Kyoto...

But as he was about to leave, his _brother _had grabbed him by his arms and pulled him close to an embrace. He sighed out a desperate _I love you _to his ears before waving a goodbye and took his phone.

He was shocked by his brother's confession, Onii-sama had meant it as in _love _**_love_**and not brotherly love. He caught it just fine, but it only wrapped his heart in fear.

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I can't live without you. I need you. I will be lost without you. You are mine..._

Onii-sama's confession had _scared _him.

* * *

When he arrived in Kuroko manor, he wasn't expecting Mayuri-basama to apologize and barricaded him inside. He wasn't allowed to go outside and he was to be watched until he had to leave for the airport as he packed his things.

Tetsuya sighed dejectedly as he looked at the dead cherry blossom tree just outside the porch. He leaned to the wooden pillar with a cup of tea placed on top of his lap.

Behind him, there sat one Shiina Chihaya, one of Tetsuya's favorite servants. She was tidying up the stuffs her young master had packed for his long trip to the land of underground business. And she could see the dejected look on her young master's face even without actually looking.

"Please don't worry, Tetsuya-sama. Jouran is relaying your message to him. He will surely get it..."

But her young master said nothing as he stood up, drank his tea, and placed it on top of the tray without any sound. He walked back to his room, seemingly in distraught. Chihaya hoped that Shigehiro-sama would be able to bring back the kind and gentle Tetsuya-sama they all knew and loved.

Before... before everything was too late.

* * *

Shigehiro forced his feet to run. He didn't want to be late, not for this one. He was always one to be lax regarding his time management, but he absolutely didn't want to be late today.

It was the day Tecchan would finally take his rightful place in the world, the shadow of Akashi family.

He tried to find him amidst the crowd of busy Kansai International Airport. It proved difficult, but he managed to catch a mop of teal hair and ran towards it with all his might.

"Ogiwara-kun!" Tecchan was surprised, but Ogiwara panted as he held his pale friend's wrists, not wanting to let go.

"Tecchan..." he took a deep breath to calm himself and faced his azure-eyed friend with a stern stare. "I... I don't want you to go." He had practiced saying this ever since Jouran-san told him that Tecchan was leaving Japan tomorrow. Ogiwara had had his hunch, but then he just had to overslept and forgot to wear his outdoor shoes.

Tecchan's eyes were still full of surprise, so Ogiwara did what he thought was best and pulled him to an embrace.

"Tecchan... please..." he whispered to Tecchan's ear, pleading him in all sincerity. _Don't go_. His head chimed. _Don't go, don't leave, stay with me. Be with me..._

The tealhead buried his face on Ogiwara's chest, hiding his face entirely.

So many words were flooding Ogiwara's mind and all of them were struggling to get out. His breath was rather hitched until he finally blurted the most obvious choice of words. _"Don't leave me..." _He begged. "Tecchan, I... I..." he tightened the hug, nearly depraving his friend out of his much needed air. _"I love you..." _He said it.

He... he hadn't want to say it that way. He had wanted to be sweet and adorable. He had wanted to confess under the cherry blossom tree while pink petals danced across them, lured by the wind. He wanted to caress his hair and kissed his forehead with a smile and flustered face. Not like _this_.

But he braced himself anyway. And to see if he was accepted or rejected, he let go of Tecchan and held his hands.

What Ogiwara saw _shocked _him.

Tears were overflowing from Tecchan's eyes as he stared to Ogiwara's baby blue eyes. He wasn't crying, he wasn't sobbing, and he didn't even let out a sound. It was odd to see tears leaking from Tecchan's still-blank eyes. But it _did_.

Tecchan never shed tears for _anything _in his life, nothing that Ogiwara knew of. But he was _crying_.

"Tec...chan..." He muttered, his feelings were a messy mix of relief, guilt and regret. "I don't want you to leave because I love you. I don't want to let you go because I love you. I want you to stay with me because _I love you_." He whispered the last bits only for the tealhead to hear. And much to his surprise, Tecchan let out a fond smile.

"You know... Onii-sama said the same thing yesterday..." He said, tears still flowing from his eyes. "And it scared me, but... I can feel how much he needs me just by three words and eight letters. But with you..." Tecchan wiped out the tears from his face. "I feel really warm and happy inside, but..." He placed his pale cool hands on top of Ogiwara's cheeks and smiled a genuine smile.

"Tecchan..." Ogiwara brought his face closer and closer to his best friend and they shared a warm, wet, and romantic kiss.

It wasn't a farewell kiss, it wasn't a gratitude kiss, it was pure and chaste. Tecchan _loved _him.

But then the tealhead let him so with a sad smile on his face. "But... you don't need me like how Onii-sama needs me, Ogiwara-kun. You are a sun. You are bright and you have a bright future ahead of you. You don't need me."

"You're my moon, Tecchan! You are supposed to reflect my light on you!"

A smile. "Yes, that's why I promise you... this won't be the last time you ever see me. Someday, I will return to your life. I don't know if it will be a happy occasion or not, but I know that our path will cross again." Tecchan then turned away, dragging his suitcase with him. This was it. He walked away, possibly for a very long time...

But just before the door closed, Tecchan turned to him and showed him the most brilliant smile the emotionless Akashi had ever shown him. Ogiwara returned it with a grin so wide that it might break his jaw, even though...

Even though tears were leaking from his eyes as well. It was painful.

He loved Tecchan, and Tecchan loved him back. But the one Tecchan chose wasn't Ogiwara Shigehiro...

He'd chosen Akashi Seijuurou. Just like always.

Ogiwara let out a muffled sob before crying for the world to hear.

* * *

_Hate meeeeeeee XD_


	11. Chapter 11

**11: Intermission.**

* * *

_Dearest Tetsuya,_

_I have heard of your safe arrival from a few of the servants over in the Red Manor. I am happy that you are already there. I hope Father will disclose more of your progress since he does not allow you to receive anything whilst your training._

_While I agree that it will increase your focus, it does not retract from the fact that I will still miss you._

_I am currently doing fine, just studying for the entrance exam to Rakuzan High School. It's in Kyoto, so I will have to trouble Mayuri-basama by living in Kuroko manor. I believe that they are the best in terms of my high standards. I am sure that you understand me._

_I miss you, Tetsuya. Days feels so long and meaningless without you._

_And Momoi-san sends her regards, she is the only one of the Generation of Miracles to ask of you. The others... well, for one, Shintarou is studying to get into Shuutoku High, Ryouta to Kaijou, Atsushi is moving to Akita and Daiki has already been accepted to Touou Academy._

_I miss you, Tetsuya, terribly so._

_Yours Truly,_

_Akashi Seijuurou_

* * *

_Yo, Tecchan!_

_So thing's been crazy ever since I... um, you know, confessed to you. A girl from my class actually saw me in the airport and she's been asking questions about you. She thinks we're adorable, and I agree with her XD_

_How are you? You're in Sicily, right? I Googled that place and man do I find nasty stuff. It's fitting for someone who will command the underground business, though XD but if it's Tecchan, I'm sure that everything's gonna be all right!_

_Me? Well, um... for starters, I joined the Ritsumeikan club! It's pretty strong so I'm practicing hard every day. I even stay at one of my Senpai's house the other day because practice ended late. It turns out that I'm pretty good as a power forward and I rose up the rank fast and easy XD_

_The Coach said that it's a shame that I joined in my second year, but he was glad nonetheless. I was made a regular a few weeks after I entered the club._

_All in all, I'm enjoying my sophomore year in high school now! I hope you're also doing fine. And... I miss you, yeah._

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_-Ogiwara Shigehiro ^o^_

* * *

_Dearest Tetsuya,_

_It is quite upsetting to know that a year has gone without us seeing- even contacting each other. But alas, I know that you are doing your best to uphold your responsibility as an Akashi._

_I am almost at the end of my freshman year in high school. I have been made captain in the basketball yet again. This does not surprise me, however, as I am the most absolute. But then again, I have led my team into a splendid victory in both Inter-High and Winter Cup._

_It is quite an interesting match up, if you will. As all of our former teammates went to different schools, we were up against each other. Ryouta faced off against Shintarou and won, but then he faced Daiki in the Inter-High and lost. Daiki's school then faced Atsushi's and won, and I defeated him and won._

_It is quite a drama here. But I am sure that something like that is of no matter to you._

_And I miss you, Tetsuya._

_Yours Truly,_

_Seijuurou-Akashi_

* * *

_Yo, Tecchan..._

_I wonder... I wonder if you hate me... You never once replied my letters to you in the last year and I'm... I MISS YOU LIKE CRAZY!_

_But, oh well, I'm in the middle of studying for Touou Academy's entrance exam. Dad says I should go there because starting my freshman year, I will have to be absent lots from school. Why? Same reason as you. I will start my training as Sunflare's heir..._

_But anyway, we won against Teikou! Unbelieveable, right? They say that the only reason Ritsumeikan lost against Teikou was due to the Generation of Miracles. But hey! Now that they're gone, we won it easily! Well, not easily, though. My buzzer beater was the one who beat them teeheee~_

_So, how are you? Your training must be pretty secretive if nobody I know can track you._

_Are you still alive, Tecchan? I miss you..._

_Hurry up and come back...Ogiwara Shigehiro (T_T)_

* * *

_I miss you, Tetsuya. Please return to me._

* * *

_Tecchan... do you hate me?_

* * *

_Dearest Tetsuya,_

_I have finally graduated from Rakuzan High and I have father's permission to enter a University in Italy. I cannot wait to meet you and personally hand over all the letters I have accumulated to this day._

_I am still missing you, though. I love you._

_Yours Truly,_

_Akashi Seijuurou_

* * *

_Guess what, Tecchan? I don't get to finish my high school career at all._

_Well, it's true that I'm ahead in all my studies now. My teacher even said that I can graduate from University now if I want to. But Dad said it's time for me to actually try and take the reins..._

_I'm the leader of Sunflare now. Cool, huh?_

_I'm still wondering if you hate me, Tecchan. It's been three years and absolute no letter or text or email or __**anything**__. I miss you. And I still love you. I'm still waiting for the day you will return to my life. I love you._

_I guess I'll see you soon, then._

_-Ogiwara Shigehiro (-,-)_

* * *

A beautiful woman with the typical Japanese coloring of black hair and black eyes strode into the room with a professional smile on her face. She was carrying a lot of papers and agreements to sign. Truly, her boss was a workaholic.

She smiled even wider as she met with her husband. "Jouran!" Her voice rang in the empty hallway as her Japanese husband turned and straightened his glasses. "Chihaya-chan, nice too see you. Are you on your way to pick _him _up as well?"

The girl, Shiina- _Satou _Chihaya nodded. "Yes, I think he should be done by now. If not, maybe still in a staring match. Seishirou-sama's off to the airport, right?" Jouran hummed a 'yes' as they both leisurely took a walk on the hall. "Picking up Seijuurou-sama, no doubt. But I'm surprised that _he _doesn't go as well. We can always move this appointment to another day." Chihaya laughed. "Not our boss, Jouran, never our boss."

The couple arrived at the room in the end of the wall. Large and intimidating double wooden door stood in front of them dauntingly, but the bespectacled man only pushed the door open without any care to the world.

Both servants was immediately awed by the scene which greeted them. The 10 mafia dons of east Sicily were all sitting on their seat, their mouths were foaming and their heads sprawled messily on top of the table. And at the head of the table, there sat their boss with his pure black suit and a white tumbler with Vanilla Milkshakes, slurping it without any sound.

"I guess... these papers are no longer necessary, Tetsuya-sama?" The tealheaded _boy _only looked up to Chihaya, a blank expression fixed on his face as he looked around the room with no cold ruthlessness across his face. "I guess not, Chihaya-san. Nigou."

A black and white furred, blue-eyed, and wolf-sized Siberian Huskey jumped out and startled Chihaya, making her drop the papers and made it as if it rained papers. Nigou barked happily, enjoying the treat before scooting back to his master- _their _master.

Akashi Tetsuya smirked as he petted his beloved dog. East Siciliy was now _his_. What a perfect gift for his brother.

"Jouran-san, Chihaya-san, Nigou..." Tetsuya-sama stood up from his seat, azure-colored eyes gleamed within the darkness and sparked up all three of Tetsuya-sama's benefactors. "Let's go and welcome my brother, shall we?"

* * *

_Okaaaay! It's finally the start of the real arc of Synchronicity Series! Finaallllyyyy!_

_And in case you're wondering, Akashi didn't send his letters at all because he knew that Seishirou blocked out all of the letters addressed to Tetsuya. Ogiwara sent them all to Akashi manor in Tokyo and Seijuurou burned down all of his letters. Akashi's such a possessive (hot) bastard XD_


	12. Chapter 12

**12: Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

It should have been simple.

But it wasn't, and that was why Jouran loved serving Tetsuya-sama just as much as he loved Chihaya. Tetsuya-sama was reluctant to let his most precious older brother see that he wasn't the same person as he was three years ago.

Surely, of course, he was right. Tetsuya-sama wasn't the same person as he was before, but that didn't mean that he changed to the point that he won't be recognized. Both he and Chihaya had recognized that part of their master as... cute.

So he bowed with a smile on his face. "Welcome, Seijuurou-sama." It had been _welcome _and not _welcome home_. After all, the master of this mansion hadn't tell him of his consent that the main heir of Akashi company would be staying in the Black Manor.

No matter how much influence Seijuurou-sama had over him, Chihaya, and by extension, Nigou, it will never overwrite Tetsuya-sama's orders.

"Jouran... it's been a long time." The bespectacled male straightened his glasses. Weird. Seijuurou-sama never called him by his first name before...

"It has indeed. Please, let me escort you to the lounge and wait for Tetsuya-sama to finish his work." A smile.

It should have been simple, but it wasn't...

In a mansion full of dead bodies he, Chihaya, Nigou, and Tetsuya-sama just killed a few hours before... there was no way that it would be so simple, no?

* * *

Jouran was completely relaxed, but there was something about his calm demeanor which made Seijuurou himself rather anxious.

No, not anxious, just plain uneasy.

"Now, please wait in this lounge until Tetsuya-sama arriv-"

"Jouran!"

What Seijuurou saw was a massive genocide.

Tens, or even hundreds of men clad in expensive suits lie dead on the ground with his maid, Chihaya trying to round them up in a mound of corpses as she wiped the blood with her mop. Seijuurou's eyes widened, clearly not expecting the view.

Jouran immediately went and shut the door, his smile still unfaltering as he bowed an apology. "I apologize for showing you such an ugly display, Seijuurou-sama. Let us head to the library instead. We have to apologize again for not having the manor cleaned perfectly for your arrival. Given that it has only been a few hours since Tetsuya-sama killed the ten dons of the East, I suppose that you will understand..."

Seijuurou fell silent, he knew of the dirty workings Tetsuya must be involved with in order for the Akashi company to be absolute, but he didn't expect that his brother, his sweet, innocent little brother who had never known much about the world outside of his books could be capable of such... atrocity.

The redhead didn't deny the fact that it was such a beautiful atrocity, though.

When Jouran finally stopped, he let Seijuurou inside a library which slight reminded him of the one he had back home.

"Please, wait for Tetsuya-sama here, Seijuurou-sama... may you have a pleasant stay. The tea has been prepared in advance..."

And then the door closed, leaving Seijuurou all by his lonesome to think of what his brother and his attendants had done... and let out an intangible smirk across his face.

"How interesting... _dear Tetsuya."_

* * *

_"Woof!"_

Azure eyes woke up from their slight slumber with reluctance and laziness of someone who was just roused into the morning ray of shine. The owner of said azure orbs sighed as he opened his arms to hug his wolf-sized dog with a slight smile on his face.

"You... smelled a stranger?" His voice was kind and soft, as if he regarded the canine in front of him to be more than just an animal. Nigou barked happily, as if agreeing with him.

"It's all right, he... is not a stranger." His words were laced with doubt that Nigou did not miss. The dog whined, as if asking the reason of his doubt.

"Nigou, he is my brother, Akashi Seijuurou. But..." the master of the newly-overtaken Black Manor tilted his head a little, trying to find a suitable phrase to what he was thinking.

"But I can certainly say that he is not the person who helped raised me to be who I am now..." The tealhead buried his face on Nigou's fur, indulging in its warmth.

"Tetsuya-sama."

"Jouran-san... what is it?"

The raven-haired man bowed deeper as his master called him, even without looking to the piercing azure, he knew that his master was listening.

"Seijuurou-sama is awaiting your arrival."

The tealheaded master of the Black Manor turned to face his servant, still a blank expression across his face. "Seijuurou...-niisama?" He asked, his voice was slightly lower and... _hopeful_.

"Yes, sir..." Jouran agreed. "He is-"

"What of his eyes...?"

"It... is different... but-"

A soft sigh escaped from the tealhead's lips with absolute sorrow lacing it. "Then it's not _Seijuurou-niisama _but _Onii-sama_, huh...?" He asked to his pet dog, who whined in confusion. But even then, Nigou understood that his master was very sad.

Of course, the same sentiment also reached Jouran, who had clearly seen the look of absolute sadness and resign all over his master's face. "But, he is-"

"That's enough, Jouran-san..." His master stood up with a soundless grace of a silent predator that he hadn't possessed three years ago. His face was blank and emotionless as he donned the jacket that he had been sprawled across the ground with another graceful move.

"I... do not wish meet Onii-sama..." He said with a sigh as Nigou licked his hand, trying to comfort him in silence. "But..." A sad smile flashed across his face as he cleaned up the last bits of blood that Nigou hadn't licked off him. "I realize that he is the only one I have left of my brother. I think I love my brother too much to just let him go."

Tetsuya-sama's face showed no emotion, but amusement was apparent in his voice. It was one thing that both Jouran and Chihaya noticed from their master. Tetsuya-sama... held an even more deeper feeling towards the main heir of Akashi company than just brotherly affection. Oh no, it was _way _deeper than mere brotherly love. It was so deep that it almost bordered... a romantic love.

But none of them mentioned this. After all, Tetsuya-sama had chosen them to be the bearers of the Kuroko name like he had because of the fact that they had known him to best and they had never asked questions. And besides...

Kuroko Tetsuya-sama's love affair was of no importance to his servants, although it was of great influence of their lives nonetheless.

* * *

"Shige-chaaaaaaaaan!"

A sudden loud noise had startled the birds he had been watching for something and it made them chirp noisily. The raven-haired leader of Sunflare sighed. What is it this time...?

"I swear to God, Kotarou-chan, if you're bugging me for anything not important I'll-"

"We found him!"

The sheer weight of that words made him gulp down all of his saliva and directed his gaze towards Kotarou's own beaming ones.

"By him... do you mean...?"

"Yepyepyep, it's him! Akashi Tetsuya-chan! Or... I guess it's Kuroko Tetsuya-chan now? He's taken the East Sicily and renamed its biggest manor as the Black Manor, after all. That's a sheer proof that he'd taken the name Kuroko underground..."

So... so _that's _why he hadn't been able to track him down all this time. It wasn't because of anything fatal or near death or anything. It was just a slight error on his part...

The raven-haired teen sighed happily, smiling to himself for a quiet moment of pure... _relief_.

Only, that moment wasn't quiet because of the noisy birds.

So he took out his gun and shot all the birds into a definite silence. Ogiwara Shigehiro sighed out almost ecstatically.

_"_Finally..." He threw a very glee grin despite the silence and the smell of the birds' blood to the blazing sunset sky. _"Got you, Tecchan!"_

* * *

_Next chapter will have an intense AkaKuro make out session :p_


	13. Chapter 13

**13: Love**

* * *

_"Excuse me, Chihaya-san...?"_

_"Ah! Tetsuya-sama, you startled me! Is there something I can help you with?"_

_Tetsuya watched the flustered face of his maid as she hurried to prepare dinner for him. Father will not be eating at home tonight, so it was just him alone now..._

_"Are there... any letters? Or mails? Or anything?" He asked, a little bit hesitantly. _

_At first, Chihaya-san looked at him with a confused expression, but then it contorted into a mischievous grin. "Are you expecting letters from Shigehiro-sama~?" She asked with a playful expression._

_Tetsuya averted his gaze elsewhere, modestly hiding the fact that his cheeks were slightly tinted pink._

_"Well... there's no letter at all for the week. Except work-related, which I've had Jouran piled for you a few hours ago. Are you going to eat your meal here or on your desk...?" Chihaya asked, stopping her work only to look at Tetsuya, who looked blank-faced as ever. She knew though, he was rather disappointed that Shigehiro-sama hadn't send him letters._

_"I'll just be on my desk, I guess..." That was the first two months of Tetsuya-sama's training. Written paper works..._

_But soon, it escalated into something higher and higher. The first time he came back from his diplomatic meeting with a smear of blood across his face. _

_"Tetsuya-sama! Are you alright?!" Chihaya had fussed, given that she didn't know that her master was involved with anything sort of a bloody conflict. Tetsuya-sama hadn't provided her with an answer. He only looked up from his bloodstained hands and gazed an empty gaze to Chihaya's obsidian orbs._

_"Are there any letters? Or mails? Or anything?" His voice had been a soft deadpan, but Chihaya cringed visibly at his sheer monotone._

_"N-no sir... none at all." Chihaya regretted what she said, because after that Tetsuya-sama disappeared within the huge mansion, still bloodied and bruised. He wasn't found at all until three days after, passed out on the library's floor with the very same outfit and a horrid stench of death and corpse._

_That was a year into Tetsuya-sama's training. He had been completely cut off from the world that he had known and considered as everything. Absolutely nothing from the people he loved. Nothing..._

_That was the first time Chihaya swore at Shigehiro-sama to just... send __**something**__._

* * *

_Tetsuya-sama resumed the days in a broken doll-like mechanism. He would wake up, be bathed by Jouran, be helped towards his desk, do his works, spoon-fed by her, and then tucked into sleep by her as well..._

_Both she and Jouran felt inexplicably sad that their young and stoic master had been broken to the point of he couldn't survive without their help. Tetsuya-sama would not spoke even if spoken to. Would not eat if he wasn't being spoon-fed. His eyes stared at nothingness and were blank. _

_It worried them._

_That was why when Seishirou-sama came, Chihaya almost felt sheer relief. At least... at least there will be someone who can guide their master. It had been a full month ever since Tetsuya-sama lived like a doll and she didn't want that any longer._

_Seishirou-sama had brought someone else with him. He was the oldest son of Kuroko family, Kasumi-sama's eldest brother. He shared the same teal hair and azure eyes as Tetsuya-sama, only he styled it in an energetic crew cut._

_"Tetsuya, this is your uncle, Kuroko Touya." As Chihaya expected, Tetsuya-sama didn't move. He didn't even look up. His eyes were still glued to his now clean and pale hands. He was probably still seeing the bloodstain on them..._

_"You... gave us your broken son as a replacement for Kasumi-neesan?" The tone Kuroko-sama was adapting was not malicious, but it made Chihaya wary and self-conscious. After all, she hated it when people insulted Tetsuya-sama. She knew perfectly well that her master was... broken right now. But it didn't mean that she liked it when other people addressed it that way._

_Seishirou-sama said nothing before turning away, a flash of pained expression was apparent on his face before it returned to his trademark stone face._

_Only Chihaya, Tetsuya-sama, and Kuroko-sama remained. Chihaya was as stiff as a stone as the leader of Kuroko family kneeled down in front of Tetsuya-sama's seat by the armchair with a very gentle smile on his face. "Your name is Satou Chihaya, yes?" The maid nodded, her eyes intent on the hands that handled Tetsuya-sama with care. If those hands slip even a little bit..._

_"Have you been with Tetsuya-kun the longest?" He asked, his pale hands caressed the equally pale face of the unmoving Tetsuya-sama. "If you exclude my husband, then yes. I have been serving him the longest." A pleasant smile made its way to the eldest Kuroko as he felt Tetsuya-sama's forehead with his palm. "Will you go as far as to say that your loyalty belongs to Tetsuya instead of the Akashi family?"_

_Chihaya wasted no time to respond. After all, it had been true. She and Jouran will even went as far as saying that they served Tetsuya-sama out of love instead of the salary. After all, with Kasumi-sama absent, the ones who were in charge of Tetsuya-sama's upbringing had been mostly Seijuurou-sama, Ren-sama, Jouran, and herself..._

_"Today... Seishirou-san named Tetsuya-kun as the main heir of the Kuroko name. He named him my successor because I have no intention to settle down with a woman." His expression didn't change, still as pleasant as ever as he took Tetsuya-sama's pulse. "So, I don't wish for my one and only heir to suffer like this. Physically, there is nothing wrong with his body. It must be his mental state then..." Touya-sama rubbed his chin in deep thought._

_"When was the last time he actually spoke?"_

_"A week and a half ago when he asked if anyone gave him any information." Chihaya replied almost automatically. After all, it was the same question as the one Jouran will ask him after delivering various things to their boss' client._

_"Can you please define 'anyone'?" Touya-sama asked another question. "It could be his best friend or his brother... Tetsuya-sama had nobody else close than the two of them." And maybe the group of friends that Seijuurou-sama and Tetsuya-sama shared. The Generation of something. But she had heard that the matter had made Tetsuya-sama sad..._

_"Hmmm let me try something..." Touya-sama lifted Tetsuya-sama's chin and was met with dead-looking azure stare peering right through him. "Tetsuya-kun, I have a message about Seijuurou-kun." The effect was instantaneous. Life flickered back to Tetsuya-sama's eyes and he actually moved his arm without anyone else telling him to. He grasped Touya-sama's hand weakly before tilting his head in question._

_"Seijuurou...-niisama...?"_

_"Yes, Seijuurou-kun. He almost finished his freshman year in high school, and is now advancing to his sophomore year. He is looking forward to it and he misses you." Even without asking, Chihaya noticed that this was a really generic information which can be concluded by knowing how old Seijuurou-sama was instead of asking the person directly. This person was...!_

_"You do not wish him to see you like this, no? I'm not telling you to hurry up and get better, I won't pressure you unnecessarily. But... please try and get better, okay?" Tetsuya-sama's eyes were still empty, but he nodded absently._

_That was the day Chihaya learned to tell lies about the most generic information regarding Seijuurou-sama to support her master from breaking. A lie which proofed to show the best result._

_She offered a silent thank you towards the redheaded young master. It was a good thing that Tetsuya-sama loved Seijuurou-sama, a good thing indeed._

* * *

_On the fourth month of that year, Jouran took his master around the pet shop. Chihaya had suggested his master to get a pet dog to make things even more livelier around the house so they won't always get to stay within a house shrouded in silence and dead bodies._

_Tetsuya-sama hadn't fully healed from the accident, so he was still silent as a rock. Never speaking unless it was absolutely necessary. It was a good thing that both he and Chihaya had gotten good in interpreting his silence._

_"Please pick whichever one you like, Tetsuya-sama." Jouran smiled to his master, who stared back at him with blank azure stare. It usually held a piercing quality to it, but it was now dulled by severe trauma which he was struggling to get out from._

_Suddenly, the tealheaded master stopped._

_"Tetsuya-sama?" Jouran asked as he looked towards the animal that had caught his master's attention._

_A huge black and white furred Siberian Huskey stared back at them with a pair of piercing azure eyes. His master was stunned shut upon seeing his own eyes staring with so much life and vigor. "Your eyes are so alike, young master. Maybe he should be called Tetsuya Nigou for such coincidence." Jouran laughed, but Tetsuya-sama kept on looking to the wolf-sized dog unblinkingly._

_Eventually, the dog broke out of their staring match and barked happily at the tealhead and licked his hands with its tongue. The tealheaded Akashi was shocked, but then he relinquished the feeling and crouched down with a smile that had been unseen for the last four months..._

_"I like him. I want to keep him." _

_And that was the day the Kuroko trio had become the Kuroko quartet. That was the day of their family four started._

* * *

_On the second year, Tetsuya-sama went to all of his meetings properly with Nigou on his side. He'd learn much about poison and he had trained Jouran, Chihaya, and even Nigou to provide necessary backups for his work._

_He didn't take killing as hard as he did before. In fact, he accepted it as a part of price he would have to pay in order for Seijuurou-niisama's absolute empire to be absolute. And speaking of Seijuurou-niisama..._

_Every once in a while, whenever Jouran or Chihaya noticed that he was on his breaking point, they will always tell him things of how well Seijuurou-niisama was and how he missed him. Tetsuya would smile and found himself longing for his most precious brother's presence._

_It was a twisted kind of feeling, but as of now, twisted thing has already been counted as 'normal' by the leader of the Kuroko family's darkness._

_And that was the third year of his training._

_And not even once... not even once did the letters he expect from Ogiwara-kun came. It made him feel cold, absolutely cold._

* * *

They had hit it off with a fair start.

They had exchanged greetings and embraces. They whispered of how much they had missed each other before sitting across one another with a board of shogi between them. All of a sudden, it was as if they never left the cozy library that was the Akashi manor. It was as if nothing had changed at all...

That was a naive thought.

Seijuurou noticed it. Oh, he noticed it alright. He could see how Tetsuya's face would twitch slightly whenever Seijuurou called his name. He could see slight regret and unwillingness as they exchanged words and pleasantries. He could see the brief disbelief that would flash across Tetsuya's eyes whenever his azure-colored stare met with Seijuurou's own crimson and gold.

And so, everything had led to this confrontation.

"Is there something I can help you with, Onii-sama?" Tetsuya's voice was even more monotonous and blanker than before. But that wasn't what bothered Seijuurou... it was _that_. "Onii-sama?" The tealhead repeated.

_Onii-sama_.

For the last three years, Seijuurou had dreamt of the day he met with Tetsuya again. They would embrace, but then he would tighten his hug and let his beloved baby brother used the name he had grown so attached to.

He had loved being Tetsuya's most precious _Seijuurou-niisama_. But Tetsuya never called him with his name.

"Why...? Why won't you call my name, Tetsuya?" Tetsuya's eyes widened for a split second, but it went as fast as it came. "You... are not my Seijuurou-niisama, are you?" His voice wasn't accusing, but that was probably what made it worse. Tetsuya made it clear.

As long as he wasn't that _Akashi_, Tetsuya will not ever consider him.

Overwhelmed by Tetsuya's sentence, Seijuurou began to think of the possible meaning of Tetsuya's otherwise neutral tone. _You... are not __**my **__Seijuurou-niisama, are you?_

Tetsuya had fallen for _Akashi!_

That coward Akashi who couldn't even defend him from Shigehiro?! _Him?! _

_Why... why not __**me**__, Tetsuya?_

His fist trembled.

"Onii-sama? Excuse me? If you are not going to say anything, I'd like to go to sleep. The day has been rather tiring for me as we-!" And all of a sudden, Seijuurou had tackled his brother onto the carpeted floor with much force. He might have left a bump on Tetsuya's head, but he didn't care.

"Onii...-sama?" Tetsuya breathed out confusedly, although obviously off guard. Seijuurou's crimson and golden eyes peered over the sight below him, hungrily and greedily undressing Tetsuya only with his gaze alone. Three years. Three long years they hadn't seen each other and Tetsuya had _dared _to grow even more beautiful.

"You know of my feelings towards you, yes...?" Seijuurou spoke lowly and he pushed on each and every syllable like his life depended on it. "I love you, Tetsuya. I can't live without you. I need you. I will be lost without you..." Seijuurou traced his brother's cheekbones with his finger delicately. "Why must you reject me so? _You are mine..._"

It had been the same words he'd said all those years ago. It was like he never left... that was a stupid thought. _Of course he had left! _And now, he was experiencing the fact that Tetsuya had _grown _without him...

It was a maddening thought.

"You... you don't love me, Onii-sama." Tetsuya spoke with sternness and firmness he never knew his brother had. "_Love _is a feeling of longing and cherish. Surely that is not what you feel for-!"

Without waiting Tetsuya to finish his sentence, Seijuurou inserted his tongue inside his brother's mouth.

At first, Tetsuya had resisted. He flailed, but Seijuurou held him in place as he skillfully led their tongue into a fast-paced dance. Tetsuya was not out of breath, but he kept on struggling and struggling. At the interval of their nearly-bruising kiss, both brothers panted harshly. "Don't... fight it, _Tetsuya_." He said as he rolled around on the floor with his brother. "_Don't_."

They kissed. Again and again. Again and again. Again and again until both lips were red sore. Seijuurou didn't notice, but Tetsuya was no longer fighting him for an escape. He was fighting him for _dominance_.

Love... love is a pure feeling of longing and cherishing. But with Tetsuya... all Seijuurou had was an almost animalistic urge to _conquer_. And it seemed to him that Tetsuya had agreed with him as well. They fought, stripped each other of their clothing before Seijuurou held his brother in place with his hands and torso. He left butterfly kisses, he left red marks, he even left purple bruises. Tetsuya didn't cry, didn't flail, he only moaned in ecstatic pleasure. "Sei...-niisama! Sei-niisama!" He moaned, maybe ticklish from Seijuurou's kiss on his neck and abdomen. It was... _brilliant_.

At the end of the night, Tetsuya still didn't have the amount of stamina Seijuurou had. He watched as his brother fell asleep first inside a room that had been similarly styled to Tetsuya's black-and-blue themed room, complete with the midnight sheet.

His brother was half naked with his hands tied together on top of his head, a feat Seijuurou had done so he would be able to kiss Tetsuya freely. He could see red marks and purple blotches of his creation. He examined them with a smirk on his face.

Love... pure feeling of longing and cherish... Ha! As if he felt something _that shallow _towards his younger brother. What he felt was deeper and even more grand. He definitely _loved _his brother, more than anyone in this world. But it wasn't something as silly and stupid as _longing _and _cherish_...

And besides, if there was anyone who fitted that kind of love... it would have been Ogiwara Shigehiro, so Seijuurou slapped the thought away from his mind and joined his brother for a good night sleep.

He was _finally_, in a place that he belonged.

* * *

_Teeheee~ leave a long review maybe? ;3_


	14. Chapter 14

**14: Moonflare**

* * *

"Your brother came back, didn't he?"

"He just came, Kagami-kun. He didn't exactly came back if he hadn't been here before..."

Kagami Taiga of North Sicily rolled his eyes as he lie sprawling on top of Kuroko's sofa. The brat always had the best furniture around, as expected, though...

"Didn't look like much, though. Are you sure he's going to be someone of importance in our world? I mean, he didn't look like he could exact an omerta or anything." Kagami asked as he walked over to the tealhead's desk and sat on top of it, peering over the pile of papers. "Careful, Kagami-kun. He's an Akashi as well..."

"Who cares? The one we of the Garcia Famiglia are in contract with are the Kurokos, not the Akashis." The redhead shrugged. After all, it had been the main object of his attention for a while now.

Just... what did this brat do that managed to convince Alex and Tatsuya to give him a contract so easily? Akashi family's richness? Naah, the Garcias are wealthy themselves. There wasn't a need to rely on other people's wealth. Or... Kuroko family's trust?

They were an oriental family who managed to overtook the entire Sicily island at some point before. Under the leadership of Kuroko Tomoki a few generations back, they were famous for always lurking around, convincing the other monarchs of Sicily island that they will eventually overtake their island. Kagami had wanted to laugh at the irony, though. Because the Ten Dons of East had always been the most lax with their security, and then their mansion got overtaken in only a few hours by only three people and a dog.

Satou Jouran, Satou Chihaya, Kuroko Tetsuya, and their dog, Nigou. The newly-famous Phantom Quartet of the Black Manor. Kagami was one of the very few people who had seen all of them and didn't writhe off to die somewhere.

"I can take that as a personal insult to my heritage," Kuroko said with his usual soft and monotonous voice, a sign that he really didn't mean it, or care about it. "By the way, Kagami-kun..."

"Hmm?" Kagami asked as he idly threw a needle from his pocket to the bookshelf's direction. "Was it necessary to kill him?" Azure eyes looked up from his paper works slightly before idly looking back at it again.

Kagami laughed as he walked off from the desk and to the bookshelf, where a bloody corpse leaned on it like he was just napping. If one extracted all the needles across his body, maybe they'll have enough stock for a year. "Of course it's necessary, Kuroko. We need to show the world what will happen if you mess with the Kurokos, right?" This time, Kuroko was the one rolling his eyes.

"Please clean up the mess, Chihaya-san is out grocery shopping at the moment and she's taking Nigou with her. And Jouran-san is busy with Onii-sama, so-"

"Onii-sama? So he's not your brother then?"

Blazing ruby met with cold azure as they stared at each other. After what seemed to be a few minutes full of sparks, Kuroko shook his head and instinctively put his hand on top of a visible purple blotch. "I guess not..." But the smirk on his face made Kagami laugh, he knew that the purple mark visible there meant _something_, after all.

"And I forgot to tell you the reason why I'm here." Kagami took out his needles from the intruder with precise movements. Needles weren't exactly his forte, but he was skilled with it nonetheless. "Someone was in contact with Alex yesterday, said that he wanted to talk to the Kurokos regarding something." Kuroko looked up from his paper work, still not saying anything. "The name's Moonflare, recognize it?"

"...No, not at all. Are they from West?" Western Sicily was currently in the middle of an internal war to determine the new monarch, after all. "Nah, their main territory is not Sicily, it's Milan."

"Then what does that have to do with the Kurokos?"

"Apparently, this guy's been trying to track Akashi Tetsuya for a few years now. That should get you interested, right?" Kagami grinned before dragging the bloody corpse away from Kuroko's study. The tealhead watched him leave with a puzzled expression.

"Moon... flare..." He whispered as he turned his chair to face the endless blue sky. What could that be...?

* * *

He thought it was kindness to always show a smile to people who was on their knees, begging for their lives and family. But in actuality, everyone was dead afraid of him because of the very same reason. His careless appearance and the air of airheadedness and easygoingness... it all made him even more famous than he should ever be.

"Eeeeeh? So you have a daughter who's still in high school!" Ogiwara Shigehiro said with a grin as he looked over the man's files. "P-please! I-I'll pay for it, please don't take my daughter! She's the only one I have left!"

"Did you borrow my money because you're trying to make a living for her?" Ogiwara asked, and the man nodded frantically. "T-that's right! So please... SPARE ME!" The man shrieked like a girl as a red hot and sizzling iron was brought nearer to his face. "Kotarou-chan, stop it. I haven't said anything." Ogiwara said as he laughed. This man was practically order than him, but he sounded so much like a girl!

"Weeeell, too bad. Whose idea is it to borrow money from an underground loanshark and then try to make a living off it? Stuuupid!" Ogiwara rolled his eyes before leaning to his armchair. "Reo-san, can you get Eikichi-san? I'm getting bored with him." The leader of Sunflare company crossed his legs and put his hand under his chin.

"P-Please, Ogiwara-sama... I'll pay it... I'll pay it...!"

"Not happening. Goodbye, Tanaka-san, it was really fun." He smiled and waved his hand. Reo-san and Eikichi-san entered the room and dragged the man by his collar. Ogiwara rolled his eyes as he heard the man screaming and kicking, and possibly crying as well.

"Ughhhh. That should be the last one for today, right, Kotarou-chan?" Ogiwara turned to his closest subordinate, who nodded enthusiastically. "Yep, should be! Good work, Shige-chan." Kotarou handed him a glass of water with a smile.

"Anything else for today? I wanna go and hit up the basketball court before passing out on my futon." Ogiwara asked as he drank the water. "Well, you do have a plane to catch up. You're going to Milan for a very special meeting I've arranged for you!" His former senpai in Ritsumeikan beamed with a mysterious smile.

"By very special meeting... does that mean...?"

"Yep, you're going to meet Kuroko Tetsuya-chan! Though, it's as Moonflare's leader so be sure to keep your dignity, okay?"

But Ogiwara had stopped listening. He'd run away with a scream of 'woo-hoo!' echoing all over the building as he tried to pack up all of his stuff and go to Milan as soon as possible.

Ogiwara Shigehiro grinned. Finally, finally...

_"Tecchaaaan!"_

* * *

_Pretty short and boring... and there's no Akashi... but, well. Stale chapters are necessary sometimes too, right?_

_Next chapter... OgiKuro fans, behold! AkaKuro fans... also behold! XD_


	15. Chapter 15

**15: Revelation**

* * *

"Tetsuya-sama!"

Truth to be told, he really hated making Chihaya-san put on the very expression she was putting right at this very moment. And that was the reason he always hated messy job that required him to be drenched with the enemy's blood from head to toe.

This lady who looked nothing like him had always been a person who befits the word 'mother' the best than anybody, after all. And he had a vague feeling that if his late mother was still around, he would definitely hate to make her worry. But that seemed to be what he always did with Chihaya-san.

"I'm very sorry for dirtying the carpet, Chihaya-san. But Nigou and I promise we will-!"

"Please don't mind the carpet! I have run the bath and set the shower's temperature, so both you and Nigou can clean yourself immediately. Are you hurt? Is that blood-"

"Not mine, Chihaya-san. Please don't worry." The tealhead showed a small smile, one he always used to soothe people who worry about him. Once, that smile had been shown to Seijuurou-niisama more often than anybody. But during the last three years, he had opened up to Jouran-san, Chihaya-san, and Nigou as well. It was... comforting, almost.

Really, Tetsuya hated meetings with Southerners more than any other Regions. People the North were usually slyly brilliant under a very thick disguise of a personality. Alex-san's cheerfulness, Himuro-kun's grace, and Kagami-kun's brash nature were prime example of this. People of the West never set any appointments for the last three years, still in the middle of their civil war. And as for the people of the South... they were hot blooded mafia with a personality almost like that of a savage...

And he hadn't even held a meeting in their main Calendula Manor, he wondered what will happen over there if a meeting in a public restaurant had resulted in a crazy gunfight and car chasing...

Nigou barked once before growling in alarm. That was odd, there wasn't any threat anymore, was there...?

"Chihaya-san, can you please bathe Nigou? I'm going to soak in the bathtub for a while..." And Nigou hated water so it was out of the question. Chihaya-san nodded in understanding and led Nigou to the nearest bathroom while Tetsuya walked to the only bathroom in the house to have a huge bathtub, leaving a trail of blood as he walked.

_What a mess. I'll help with the cleaning later..._

He sighed. And hoped that Onii-sama won't be around to see this.

* * *

And gods above had a funny way to greet him back home.

"Tetsuya. Is that blood?" Onii-sama was right in front of him, still dry yet only clad in a white towel across his waist. Tetsuya nodded reluctantly.

"Yes, Onii-sama. The meeting with the Southerners didn't go as planned so Nigou and I killed a couple of them and managed to get away from the rest."

Not that he would understand anything, but it was a silly habit of Tetsuya's to always explain things to his brother. At first, it had been Seijuurou-niisama, but during the week Onii-sama was here with him... it made him feel strangely comfortable with his presence as well.

"Look at yourself," he sighed out in resignation. "What a mess. Come on to the shower, I'll help you wash it off."

_Oh, look at you. How come you can get this dirty just by playing basketball with Ogiwara? Come on, I'll help you wash off._

A surge of familiar childhood memory made a very fond smile rose on his lips. He let his stranger-brother led him to the shower and sat him down on the stool and began washing him from the hair first, just like how Seijuurou-niisama would have done...

"Seijuurou-niisama..." Tetsuya let out a fond sigh, and it made the redhead stopped on his tracks. Tetsuya looked up, realizing his blunder. But then _Onii-sama _moved to his front and kneeled in front of him.

"You should know... that even when I am not _your _Seijuurou-niisama. I am very much Akashi Seijuurou..." The redhead then leaned closer to the still-slightly bloodstained tealhead and put on his chin on Tetsuya's shoulder. "Even when the love I feel for you seem slightly strange and even deranged, please don't ever think that I don't feel as strongly as _your _Seijuurou felt towards you. I love you, Tetsuya. I wish you would call me by name."

Tetsuya was slightly uncomfortable as the epidermis on epidermis contact seemed to be even tighter. Not because it was his redhead brother, more like the fact that he was still _dirty _and _bloodstained_ and his brother had hugged him while he was in such state...

If it was his Seijuurou-niisama, he would have washed him clean first before hugging him. But Onii-sama...

"During my three years here..." Tetsuya's lips quivered. "I was broken beyond recognition. I honestly thought that I won't even speak or think coherently anymore. But..." Azure eyes met with brilliant crimson and golden properly for the first time. His gaze was straight and clear, he didn't avert it this time. "But Seijuurou-niisama-" he shook his head. "_You _had given me support. I think about you every day, I long for you each and every passing hour. I love you, Seijuurou-oniisama." Tetsuya breathed out.

"It was scary, weird, and _repulsive_. You are my _brother_. My _blood _brother. How can I commit such a sin? I am _ashamed _to meet you." This time, he averted his eyes from his brother. "But then suddenly, you came. You kissed me, held me, told me that you loved me in a _romantic _way. At first, it scared me. But then there was this desire welling within me. I..." Tetsuya closed his eyes.

"I don't want to accept you because I am scared to believe that you feel the same creepy and disgusting thing that I do..."

And then, a total silence befell the two siblings.

"Creepy...?" Seijuurou-oniisama echoed with a slightly more dangerous tone. "Disgusting...?" Tetsuya instinctively tried to escape, but then his brother tackled him onto the ground, making him land with a very loud 'thud' sound on the ground. The stool he was sitting on was blasted off to the corner of the room from the impact.

The leader of Kuroko family and the future leader of Akashi family's eyes locked down with one another. The younger brother peered up, and the older brother peered down. "If you think _your _feelings for me are creepy and disgusting, I don't think you understand just... how _rotten _I am for you." He let out a maniacal smile across his face.

"I want _each and everything _of you. Your body, your heart, your soul, your mind. I want them. In fact, Tetsuya, if you die before me... don't even think that I will bury your corpse into the ground- or burn you until you are nothing more than ashes. Oh, no. I will preserve your corpse so you could be mine, even in death..."

His brother then leaned down and kissed him passionately. Tetsuya responded, but then struggled to get away. "What we're doing... is wrong..." he panted, almost miserably. But Seijuurou-oniisama seemed to brush him away with a laugh. "Who cares? You love me, although not as much and as twisted as I love you. I will get rid of those who stand in my way, even if it's our parents..."

The pair shared another forbidden kiss before Tetsuya reluctantly averted his eyes from his brother's gaze. "Tetsuya? You are mine, do you know that?" His brother sighed and left another purple blotch on top of the already-healed one. The tealhead closed his eyes in a seemingly annoyed expression.

"Is that a trick question, Seijuurou-oniisama...?" He sighed. "From the very day I was born after you, I am already yours, after all. Your _shadow_."

The redhead let out an amused chuckle before licking Tetsuya's lips once more.

"True that."

* * *

_We've never actually had Kuroko's POV of his own relationship with Akashi, have we? Well, everything goes out here._

_And... oh look, it turned out to be another sick AkaKuro session. I'm sorry, OgiKuro fans, I just don't want to ruin this chapter's absolute AkaKuro moment... so, ummmmm... Next chapter?_

_P.S: Reason for lateness? Um, I just crashed my car (his name's Akashi and is nicknamed Aka-chin because it's red *o*) to a pickup truck and so he's in a workshop now. RL... RL..._

_P.P.S: Almost 200 reviews...? WOOT! I didn't think it was going to be popular... since it's incest and AkaKuroOgi and all..._


	16. Chapter 16

**16: A Reunion**

* * *

The lazy ray of shine peeked through the blue curtains of the leader of Kuroko's bedroom, directly into the eyes of the redheaded man. Last night, Tetsuya had accepted the fact that he loved him and he had asked to share the room. Seijuurou, of course, didn't refuse his beloved's request. But then he noticed how odd Tetsuya's mornings were.

A dog, an animal he would have hated so if only he didn't share Tetsuya's piercing azure eyes. It stared at him, as if trying to identify his appearance. But then it strutted proudly to Tetsuya's side of the bed and jumped until it covered his brother's face with his fur.

"Woof!" It barked once, before panting excitedly. Seijuurou could feel the bed shifting, a sign that Tetsuya was stirring. "Nigou..." His brother rose from his sleep groggily, his atrocious bedhead was still a comforting sight to behold. He sighed towards his wolf-sized dog and hugged it with a warm gratitude smile across his face.

"If you're the one who wakes me... does that mean there's a morning letter for me...?" Nigou barked, agreeing with the tealhead before jumping away from the bed to take the aforementioned letter.

As Tetsuya's eyes met with his crimson and gold, a small smile made its way to his beautiful pale face and a soft monotonous 'morning, Seijuurou-oniisama' erupted from his brother's still-sleepy figure. Seijuurou smiled and pulled his Tetsuya to a morning embrace.

"Good morning to you as well, Tetsuya." He whispered lovingly. "What should we do today?" He was hoping to get acquainted with Italy as soon as possible so he won't have to rely on Tetsuya's retainers all the time, after all. He hated relying on people, but in a foreign country and the fact that Tetsuya hated to leave his brother alone, he was accompanied by Satou Jouran wherever he went. That also applied to Seijuurou's schooling schedule.

Nigou rejoined them, a letter with expensive-looking paper was stuck on his snout. Tetsuya petted his dog and let the canine lick his face as he opened the letter.

His eyes widened three times its usual size before he sent an apologetic smile to Seijuurou's way.

"I'm sorry, Seijuurou-oniisama." He said with a sigh. "There is an important matter which I have to attend today. Please take Chihaya-san and get acquainted to East Sicily. If you say that you come from the Black Manor, citizens here will pretty much do whatever you want. Please excuse me." He went out of the bed in a hurry as he clenched the letter on his fist.

"Come, Nigou." Was the last thing Seijuurou heard before his brother went out of the room.

* * *

"There must be a reason why the West contacted us first before they contacted the others." Tetsuya spoke to Jouran as the other helped him wear his pure black suit complete with his black cape, a signal that he was one of the four Dons of Sicilia. Alex-san really hated wearing the red cape of North, but even _she _will don it whenever they have an official meeting. This was actually the second time Tetsuya have an official appointment with another of four Dons of Sicily.

The first time was of course, with Alex-san. And this time, he was called on by the new Don of the West.

To say that he wasn't nervous would be a huge lie. After all, he didn't know the West as well as he knew the North. Touya-ojisama had actually been friends with Alex-san and had introduced him as the next heir of Kuroko, so he instantly knew that people of the North will ally with him. Even when Kagami-kun didn't understand clearly the reason why Alex-san and Himuro-kun gave him his contract, he actually knew that the Garcia has always been friends with the Kurokos.

It was nerve-wracking.

"They didn't use the name of their new Don to deliver this letter, though. But they do mention that the new monarch had some help from someone of the Kuroko family, and that's why they decided to call upon the East first." Jouran explained as he guided his master and his dog to the car. Tetsuya tilted his head.

"Oh? Did Touya-ojisama send any letters about it?"

"No, sir," Jouran then opened the car's door and let both the tealhead and his azure-eyed dog into the car before entering the driver's seat himself. "The name they used was not Touya-sama's name. It was someone else's." Tetsuya narrowed his eyes. "Whose name is it?"

"It was Mayuri-sama's name." It was pretty much the only name besides Touya-ojisama's own who can win a three-years civil war, so Tetsuya shouldn't have been too surprised. After all, Mayuri-basama had been nicknamed the Phantom of the West before, but it surprised him nonetheless. His aunt hadn't been involved with this world almost two years now, the last time was when she helped Touya-ojisama in Tetsuya's recovery from the days he couldn't really remember anything.

Suddenly, Nigou licked his face with a sad whine.

"You're right... there's no use for me to doubt things that haven't passed yet. Thank you, Nigou."

Jouran smiled at the precious interaction between them. Really, only Nigou could cheer up Tetsuya-sama as fast as Chihaya could cheer him up.

He was really glad of his family.

* * *

The resounding sound of a dropped glasses filled the silent room with a noise that normally shouldn't have been too quiet to hear. But it was sounded nonetheless.

"Ah, Don of the East, you came." A pleasant smile, a pleasant grin, a pleasant voice. But Jouran could see his master's breathing tightened in his throat and sweat began to form on his temple. His azure blue eyes were wide and unblinking as he stared at the new Don of the West with trembling lips.

"Will the retainers please leave? I'd like to have a private conversation with my fellow Don."

Jouran immediately drew closer to his master, odd protective feeling rose within his chest as he saw his master froze on his feet. "Tetsuya-sama, you don't need to do this. If you can't just say it and I will take care of the rest. Tetsuya-sama-!"

"He can do this," Don of the West smiled a very convincing smile. "Besides, if anything goes wrong. I can take care of him. After all, I've done it thousand times before, right, Jouran-san?" Jouran let out a long sigh before bowing respectfully to both Dons before bringing Nigou away from him. "I'll leave it to you, Shigehiro-sama..."

Ogiwara Shigehiro rose from his seat with a grin plastered across his face. He joyfully skipped around his sofa to greet the still frozen tealhead with a warm smile and a pleasant grin. The raven-haired male was now way taller than his friend, and his skin was a little bit sun-kissed compared to his best friend's completely pale ones. He took the smaller boy's wrists and widened his grin.

_"Caught you!" _He then laughed a pleasant laughter that filled the room with his usual sun-like demeanor. Friendly, easygoing, and oddly drawing. Especially so for the shadow of the Akashi family, who has a moon-like nature by default. "Mou, Tecchan! You should stop worrying me! I've heard of the feat you did to rise to the Eastern Don position. I know you can do it!" The enthusiastic male then hugged his friend, just like how he always did all those years ago.

It had felt like yesterday for him, but for Tetsuya... it felt like decades ago.

"Ogi... wara...-kun...?" His voice was so small and hesitant. He was shaking underneath Ogiwara's warm body. "Tecchan?" He echoed back with a light tone. "Let go of me..."

"Tecchan? What is it? Aren't you happy to see me?" The tealhead was trembling so hard that Ogiwara himself was shaking as well. "No." The smaller male deadpanned softly as he pushed the Western Don away.

"Why not? Tecchan? Do you have any idea what I feel after all these years you didn't reply my letters?"

"Letters? What letters?"

"The ones I've sent you! I-"

"There's no such thing!" Ogiwara was frozeon in his place as his normally quiet, emotionless, and stoic best friend yelled out, almost close to tears. But his expression was still... _not quite there. _"I've waited. All year... There's nothing. You shouldn't have told me that you loved me if you are just going to leave me in the dust."

Ogiwara watched as Tecchan walked past him and stood in front of the window. His small back was trembling, but he didn't turn back. He didn't face him. He didn't come and tackle him like he would always do whenever something saddened him.

Ogiwara was angry at first, but then he realized that Tecchan... must have been sad that he didn't get his letters...

So Ogiwara walked and approached his best friend in a slow yet confident walk. He then wrapped his arms around Tecchan's torso in a gentle motion, as if saying 'if you don't want it, I'll stop'. Tecchan was still trembling, but he didn't push him away. The Western Don then put his chin on top of Tecchan's head and sighed.

"I'm not regretting anything, you know?" He whispered comfortingly. "I love you. Has been, and will always be. And... maybe you don't receive any, but I wrote you letters." Tecchan didn't say anything, didn't let out any sound, but Ogiwara could feel tears dripping down to his hands. "I wrote a thousand and ninety five letters, each and every day. I sent them to your house in Tokyo, I had hoped that you will receive them here... I was naive..."

Silence befell the pair of friends as the tealhead's trembles eventually calmed down within Ogiwara's arms.

"Tecchan... I love you... We're part of the same world, what else can stop us? We can ally now, and by your proxy, all West, East, and North will take on the South. And then we can conquer Sicilia once more. I don't mind giving what's mine to you in exchange that you become mine..." Despite how those words would have sound crude and intimidating if spoken by others, Ogiwara-kun had said it with an easygoingness that couldn't be doubted. But...

"I... I'm sorry, I can't do that."

Ogiwara tightened his hold. "Why not?" He asked, his voice sounding uncharacteristically detached. "I... I'm not mine to give, Ogiwara-kun." The tealhead broke free of the taller male's hold before walking back to the sofa and served himself a tea from the tray on top of the table. "Meaning?" Ogiwara asked once more.

"The reason why I enter the underground to begin with, is not because I need to regain what the Kuroko family had lost. The reason why I am here is to support Seijuurou-oniisama's Akashi empire from underneath." Tecchan smelled the tea before gulping them down gracefully. "So, I don't really need the entire Sicily. I just need a big influence so when the time comes I need to eliminate threats, I can do it easily..." The tealhead put the cup of tea on the table, his stoic face was boring straight to Ogiwara's own shocked ones.

"I'm sorry, Ogiwara-kun..." The tealhead sighed apologetically. "But, it's always been my brother. It will never be you, or anyone else."

As those words left the Eastern Don's small lips, the Western Don's eyes hardened until those baby blue eyes turned darker and colder.

"What... are you saying, _Tecchan_?" Malice dripped so venomously from his words that the leader of Kuroko family can't help but feel as if the room's temperature had dropped a few degrees colder. Tetsuya rose from his seat, but then the Western Don leapt and tackled him into the sofa with a _very _wide grin plastered across his face.

"Now, now, where are you going, Tecchan?" He said with his _sickeningly sweet _voice. "We're just getting started... aren't we?"

Ogiwara-kun laughed.

* * *

_Teehee~_


	17. Chapter 17

_Before I begin the chapter..._

_Guys please, why so much Ogiwara hate? (T_T) I'm doing my best on writing him, I feel happy and satisfied whenever I typed up a chapter with him. I clearly put an OgiKuro warning, I've told you that this is an AkaKuroOgi story, but why do I still have hate-comments about Ogiwara DX Especially to those who said that they come to hate Ogiwara because of this fic... it saddens me. The reason why I write this story is to draw more people to enjoy my absolute OT3, not to make people hate the character I so desperately adore. Am I doing something wrong with my Ogiwara-writing? Or did I write him badly? What is it that I did to Ogiwara to make him receive so much hate comments...? (T^T)_

_And also __**spoiler **__here. This story is an __**AkaKuroOgi **__threesome story. Love triangles are there, yeah, but it __**will **__be an M-rated threesome eventually. And some hate-sex AkaOgi as well. If you can't stomach that... well, you can step back from now. _

_Synchronicity is nearing its finale, and I don't want any of you to read this while hating any of the characters we all know and love. It makes me feel like I've butchered them into something you hated and I don't want to commit that mistake._

_On to the chapter~_

* * *

**17: Ogiwara Shigehiro**

* * *

Ogiwara-kun's eyes were wide, unblinking, and almost cold. Tetsuya had never seen his seemingly airheaded best friend look that detached and terrifying. Ogiwara-kun was strong, still stronger than he was even after his training to be a Don. But he kept on staring at the dark baby blue eyes, searching for some kind of recognition there.

The Western Don was torso-to-torso with him, effective pinning him down to the sofa. His hands were put next to Tetsuya's head, before his right hand moved and caressed teal-colored locks with a simple yet gentle gesture. Tetsuya didn't smile, didn't move, didn't say anything. He kept on staring.

Silence wasn't a thing the two best friends often share. After all, Ogiwara-kun always had something to say. He filled up their conversation with fun and bright things. He smiled, he grinned, he laughed, and eventually urged Tetsuya to do the same. But when they do share it, Tetsuya turned to see how much his friend had changed.

His face was slightly more mature, slightly older and hardened by the battlefield. His smile had become a part of a facade. When Tetsuya chose the mask of nothingness and blankness to be put across his face, Ogiwara-kun chose a smile, a grin, and easygoingness. But he could see it as clear as a day.

Ogiwara-kun was by no means unattractive. He had a very fresh and young-looking face, it still radiated like the sun, it was unblemished save for a scar on his temple. Azure eyes lingered in a newfound scar on a face he thought he knew everything of.

Three years. It had been three long years ever since Akashi Tetsuya and Ogiwara Shigehiro laid eyes on one another.

"I miss you, Ogiwara-kun." It came out of nowhere. It came like a struck of lightning in the middle of a clear night. It was not a lie, it was the truth in its purest sense. Tetsuya missed him. Missed his laugh, missed his face, missed his grin, missed his _everything_. But Ogiwara-kun was out of his reach now. No. He couldn't be with this man who always made him feel like he was on cloud nine. He couldn't.

He had chosen to fulfill his destiny than to break away from it. He had chosen to be a shadow.

Ogiwara-kun was still silent, his face was oddly blank and expressionless. He drew closer and nearer to Tetsuya's face. Wordless. Slow. _Silent_. But...

Their lips touched. Pure. Chaste. It was not forced, it was not demanding. Ogiwara-kun let their lips touch one another without any other movements. It contrasted the bruising and desperate kisses Tetsuya had experienced for the last few days. Ogiwara-kun closed his eyes, savoring the feeling in silence as he drew back from Tetsuya's face with a comfortingly satisfied smile etched on his face.

Butterfly soared within Tetsuya's stomach as he saw the familiar smile his best friend had shared him on their first meeting. He was relieved. "I miss you too, Tecchan." A goofy smile rose across his face and Tetsuya couldn't help but smile in return. For a minute, they weren't Kuroko Tetsuya of East or Ogiwara Shigehiro of West. They were just Tecchan and Shige-kun, two pair of reunited best friends.

Ogiwara-kun landed another kiss on the tealhead's cheek, always a gesture the best friend shared with one another as something not worthy of asking the reason. It was Shige-kun's way of conveying his affection. He'd done that to Chihaya-san, Mayuri-basama, and even Jouran-san. And Tetsuya... _smiled_.

"I honestly thought that you..." His words were caught short from the warm laughter erupting from Ogiwara-kun's lips. "Do you actually think that I'm going to do something I'll regret forever?" Baby blue eyes returned to its usual warm sun-like glint, making the tealheaded boy sigh. "Ogiwara-kun doesn't usually think before he moves, after all."

"Hey!"

The room's temperature gradually warmed again as the two best friends sat next to each other in a comfortable atmosphere. Ogiwara-kun would talk, Tetsuya will listen and comment with sass. It was like before...

Although it was a naive thought for both of them.

"I think..." Ogiwara-kun said as he moved to the sofa in front of Tetsuya's own, a sad smile was stretched on his face. "You realized it too, don't you?" Tetsuya nodded solemnly. No matter how much they tried to play it off like nothing had changed, they couldn't help but notice the very subtle yet very crucial differences.

Tetsuya's intentional lack of expression, the way he moved without sound, the way his words seemed to be tightly controlled, and the most obvious fact that he would always smell like blood no matter how much he scrubbed himself clean.

Ogiwara too, was different. His smile was so natural that it couldn't have been not faked, the way he moved was too swift for a normal person, the way his words always carried something akin of a double-meaning to it... and the lingering smell of gunpowder and stench of death. They were different people.

"I am not the Tecchan Shige-kun knows anymore..."

"And I'm not the Shige-kun Tecchan knows anymore..."

The pair of best friends shared a knowing smile with one another as they remembered what they have gone through to sit where they sat now. All the murders, the killings, the blood, the lives...

"I love you, Tecchan." Ogiwara-kun breathed out sincerely. And Tetsuya nodded. "I love you too, Shige-kun." He replied, no hesitation was heard from the both males as they put their feelings into words. But eventually...

"Seijuurou-oniisama _needs _me. And he makes me feel _complete_, somehow." Tetsuya confessed truthfully. Ogiwara-kun understood him better than anyone, after all. "But you feel warm and happy when you are with me. He completes you, but I make you happy. Is that right?" Tetsuya completely missed the hidden undertone of that seemingly airheaded statement and nodded.

"Pretty much, yes."

A smile rose on Ogiwara's lips as he drank his tea. "That's wonderful."

* * *

A few weeks after the East and West Sicily was bound in an alliance, a very informal-clothed Ogiwara Shigehiro entered the huge and beautiful building of Akashi Company in Venice. He was wearing baggy khaki shorts, white polo shirt, and a red hat with "I 3 Italy" written on its top. He was dressed like a tourist in vacation.

But as he reached the nice ladies of the reception desk, he took out a very formal-looking letter from his pocket and handed it to them with a huge smile on his face. "It's a letter for the next chairman of Akashi company! Please tell him that the Sunflare has been waiting for his ascension for a long time and would hope that he agreed to come and meet with the leader of the Sunflare company."

When the receptionist ladies received his letter, the current leader of Sunflare company went out of the building and spotted a gelatto vendor across the street. He skipped off to the said vendor with a huge grin across his face.

"It's been too long... _Akashi-san_!"

* * *

_Dundundundunnnnn!_

_I kind of want AkaKuro and OgiKuro to have a really contrasting romance with one another. I mean, it's always like dark, sensual, and intense for AkaKuro while it's fluffy, understanding, and all-is-well for OgiKuro. I hope I succeeded in making them... XD_


	18. Chapter 18

**18: Priorities**

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou was always a man of head instead of a man of heart. He actually thought within his head instead of using his heart's impulse. He sorted each and everything according to their priorities. Business before pleasure, business before _feelings_.

That was why he kept his calm as he watched the very person who had become the reason why the current Akashi Seijuurou even existed calmly drank his tea in a very fine afternoon.

They sat adjacent to one another with none of their attendants to be seen, a display of power for both. Both Akashi Seijuurou and Ogiwara Shigehiro felt that they could easily and swiftly took care of the other with no sweat at all.

Akashi's eyes traced down the prick's face from the scar on his temple and eventually lingered on a fountain pen the prick had inserted in his suit. Clever. After all, Akashi also had his scissor behind his suit.

The room was tense and silent. Akashi could feel the tension in the air as clear as a spark of lightning. He wasn't bothered by it, though. After all, Shigehiro was younger than him, there was still a spark of hesitation within the other's demeanor. It wasn't something stark obvious, but enough for Akashi to take notice of it.

"It's been a long time, Akashi-san." Shigehiro was the first to break the ice, confidence oozing from his every word. Akashi nodded, he didn't miss the hidden undertone within the prick's voice. "A long time indeed, Shigehiro." The younger male narrowed his eyes and tilted his head very slightly. Akashi knew that the brat had noticed the fact that he wasn't the Akashi-san he knew.

"How is life?" Akashi let out a tightly-controlled laugh from his lips, it was tasteless and emotionless, as if _bored _from the easily-read question from a male who had _dared _to claim what was _his_. "Let's... not waste our words, shall we?" Which very loosely meant _I do not have time any patience to deal with your useless mask. _Shigehiro scoffed.

"I thought so..." he mumbled to himself as he put down the cup of tea with a resigned 'I-knew-this-would-happen' expression. Akashi narrowed his eyes. "What brings you to my office, Shigehiro? I know that you are not here for a _pleasant _chat between neighbors." An unspoken _after all, we hated each other _was let hung in the air as Ogiwara tried to look everywhere but Akashi's eyes.

"If I were to make it clear..." He took a deep breath. "I want Tecchan in my life, and I'm willing to trade anything for him."

"Anything? You should consider the weight of that word very carefully."

"I've considered everything." He sounded like a petulant child after being reprimanded for something trivial. "I sort everything in my life in a list of priorities, and making Tecchan happy is the first thing on the list. So-"

"What if I tell you that I will let you near _my _Tetsuya..." Akashi crossed his legs and rested his elbow on the armrest of the sofa. "If you strip naked and dance for the world to see?" He said, clearly amused with his own whim.

Shigehiro turned bright red (from embarrassment, or anger?) at the thought. He trembled and clenched his fists in a tight ball. "If... if it really makes you turn a blind eye on my attempts to make _my _best friend happy... then yeah, I'll do it." His voice sounded determined, and it only served to perk Akashi's curiosity even more. If he wasn't lying... then it would be the best entertainment he'd had all year.

To see the person he'd hated for years dancing around naked around his office would make a great entertainment... and a great blackmail material. He should get his camera ready. Shigehiro was a boy, Shigehiro was a fool. A fool who was foolishly in love with _his _beloved.

"Oh?" Akashi mumbled loud enough for both of them to hear. "Do it then."

Shigehiro stood up from his seat rather abruptly. His hand on his fountain pen with a swift movement, but Akashi sat there like there was nothing wrong, his hand fingering the red scissor underneath his jacket. "I swear to god..."

"What? I seem to recall you saying that you will do anything for me as long as I turn a blind eye towards your advances to my brother." There was a slight malice underneath the word 'your advances', but Akashi knew that the brat was too flustered by the fact that he was just asked to strip naked by his nemesis to notice.

"I didn't-!"

"Then your determination to win my favor is so insignificant. Get out, you are not worthy of my time." Akashi almost stood up, but then the heir of Sunflare took off his jacket with a rough yank and threw it on the sofa. "This is for Tecchan... Shige..." he mumbled to himself as he stripped down to only his underwear.

"See? Happy now?" His face was thrown away, looking at anything besides the redhead's clearly amused face. Akashi crossed his arms, obviously having such a great entertainment to see the person who never faltered in his presence to slowly but _humiliatingly _bend to his will. It was almost like watching Haizaki Shougo cowered before him... almost.

"Did I stutter, Shigehiro? I said 'naked', did I not?" Another burst of red exploded on Shigehiro's face, before he shakily took off his underwear as well. "..." Shigehiro fell silent and obviously _humiliated_. Akashi smirked as he took out his smartphone and snapped a couple of picture. The sun-kissed _brat _spluttered, but before it reached Akashi's ears, he only laughed.

"What?" A simple question had sounded like a horrible taunt. It was incredibly simple, and witty, and Shigehiro was in the loss of words. After all, he _knew _that he was the loser in this game from the very beginning. Akashi almost laughed at his boldness.

"Very good," Akashi bemused as he scrolled the image on his phone. "Why don't you sit down? I am sure that you must be-"

"Now you listen here, _Akashi_." Shigehiro muttered under his breath, _furious_. The leader of Sunflare then took his underwear and put it back on with clear fury plastered across his face. "I'm doing this for Tecchan, _not _for your amusement. If you think that you can play me to your whim, I-!"

A pair of scissors flew from Akashi's hands making Shigehiro fell to the sofa, clearly surprised. Akashi then put his knee onto Shigehiro's torso, pinning him on the sofa with a terrifying smile across his face. "Understand that if you interrupt me while I speak again..." he stabbed the sofa near Shigehiro's face with his scissors. "I will kill you and present your corpse for the world to see."

Silence befell the two nemesis once more. Baby blue met with crimson and golden in a staredown. But the former was laced with slight fear, fear that Akashi sneered at as he shredded each and every card Shigehiro ever had.

"Tetsuya is a card _you _want," Akashi said as he savored the look of fear and the sound of beating hard of the brat underneath him. "And he is _my _ace in a hole. You should understand that each and card you have in your arsenal is useless and I can take them away from you in any given moment. Such as _this_," Akashi's hand went to Shigehiro's manly part in a swift yet rough movement. "Akashi, _don't you dare-_!"

_*squeeze*_

"Your pride as a man, I can take that away from you."

_*squeeze*_

"_A-ah! _Akashi, I swear to god-_aghh!_"

_*squeeze* _"I don't think I caught that, would you repeat it in a slower motion?"

_*squeeeeze*_

_"UGH! Agh, ughhhh! Akashi you sick bas-ngGAAAH!"_

"Wet already? You are embarrassing yourself, Shigehiro." Akashi was thoroughly amused by everything, but his face showed nothing but utter contempt for the boy in front of him. "This shall serve as a great bedtime story for my children and their children. Are you still thinking to be with _my _Tetsuya even after this?"

Shigehiro was beginning to pant, angered and frustrated at the very situation. He wanted to break away, to kick the sick possessive bastard who was his best friend's brother, but the pressure put by Akashi's knee on his stomach was too great for him to handle. "Y-yeah..." The brat panted. "If this will make you allow Tecchan to be _happy_... I'll hold it-"

_*snip* *snip*_

His underwear fell to the ground in shreds as Akashi cut them with his scissors. "Don't speak of Tetsuya's happiness with me, _brat_." He kicked Shigehiro square on his stomach as he muttered underneath his breath. "_Hah! _Of course you don't want to speak about it, because the thought of him not being happy with you _terrifies _you, Akashi!" The _brat _laughed out loud, even when he was stark naked and somehow wet on his private parts. Akashi hissed.

"I am going to humiliate you even _more_, Shigehiro. I will make you beg on your _knees_. And I will make sure that you never even _think _of being with Tetsuya again." Akashi was furious. He didn't want to lose in the very game that had dragged the _other _him down into the darkest part of his mind. He was an _Akashi_, he was _absolute_. He can't _lose_.

He _won't_.

* * *

"I fucking hate you... Akashi."

"I assure you that the feeling is mutual, Shigehiro."

It had been _hours_ since Akashi thought that he would definitely be able to _shatter _Shigehiro's confidence regarding Tetsuya. _Hours_. He'd tried everything. He'd even _rode _him like how he rode on his horse. He even make him scream and moan and leave traces of angry red marks that won't go away for another two weeks. Teeth marks were everywhere on that sun-kissed body. But Akashi just couldn't _break _him.

No matter how much Akashi humiliated him, or showed him what was recorded in his phone, or telling him that he will _never _hand Tetsuya over to him. Shigehiro never lose faith. He was determined that he could carry out what he wished until the very end. He didn't want to _lose _Tetsuya. No, not now, not _ever_. He loved him _too much _for that.

Should he kill Shigehiro...?

No. Too dangerous. He was the leader of Sunflare and Moonflare. If Akashi killed him... both his father and Tetsuya will have to face the consequences of his idiocy.

Carry it out in secret...?

_No. _It will be worst if it was found. And Tetsuya will definitely notice if Shigehiro was suddenly gone from his life. Especially after they've forged an alliance...

He should have dealt with Shigehiro _before _he had the chance to meet Tetsuya.

"Do you still have a shred of _honor _ to approach my brother? Even after all _that_?"

"Heh, I'm the type that gets even clingier after sex, Akashi." He spat maliciously into the ground. He intended to stick around. No matter what Akashi did to him, he would never leave.

But... Akashi must admit that he was somehow... _impressed _by the brat's determination. He didn't bow, didn't break, didn't bend. It was a trait that Akashi normally liked in people who served him. But even after all that, Shigehiro refused to- _ah! _There _was _a way to make Shigehiro _submit _to him.

"I must say that I am impressed with you, Shigehiro..." His heart and feelings were screaming at him to stop. _STOPSTOPSTOPSTOP! _"Very well, I will turn a blind eye towards your advances towards Tetsuya." _I will kill you the moment you overstep my boundaries. I will kill you the moment Tetsuya thinks that he loves you more than he loves me. _"Really?" _TETSUYA IS MINE! I DON'T WANT TO SHARE HIM WITH ANYONE ELSE!_

"If you give me the Sunflare _and _Moonflare, I will stop caring about our personal lives." _Business before pleasure, business before feelings... This was a great opportunity. Shigehiro was a boy, Shigehiro was a fool. And I am __**not **__a boy, or a fool._

"As I said earlier, I sort out everything in a list of priority. And making Tecchan happy is number one that list. Even way above Sunflare or Moonflare..." _What a boy, what a fool. _"Why?"

"Because seeing Tecchan happy... is my ultimate happiness."

_He was a fool, he was a boy. _But Akashi couldn't help but feel envy towards that straightforward feelings...

He managed to get Sunflare and West Sicily in one go, but he didn't feel happy about it. Though, he knew that it was never about _happiness _in the first place.

It was about the name Akashi, because the name Akashi was always _absolute_ in _everything_.

* * *

_For people who showed me support, I have nothing else to say but utmost gratitude. Thank you for being understanding and going through with this story. Thank you for sticking out to me. Thank you for still reading this story. Thank you for understanding that I'm a very immature person. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you._

_For people who are disappointed in me, I apologize if I betray your expectations. I apologize for being a fickle writer who didn't say from the very beginning that the plot will be this way. I apologize for not giving you a fic where you can enjoy what you seek. I apologize._

_For people who told me what I should work on, thank you for telling me what is it that I should do. Thank you for telling me what you think of my story. Thank you for riding in a rollercoaster of thought for my little fic's sake. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you._

_For __**all **__my readers, those who are still here or not. Thank you for reading. Thank you for understanding just how immature I can be. Thank you for being here. Thank you for following my story. Thank you for reviewing. Thank you for favoriting. Thank you._

* * *

_I think... I think Akashi is the type of person who prioritizes his achievements, family expectation, and __**name **__before all else. Contrasting Ogiwara who I think is the type of person who'd throw away everything for the thing he deemed important. But maybe I'm wrong. I just think of it that way._

_And people who can't help but itch at the thought 'Why is she doing this...? Why?!' please come and find me, I'll give you spoilers. Because this fic will_ **_not end up with AkaKuroOgi_**_. Although this fic __**is**__ an AkaKuroOgi, this fic will not end that way. In the end, Kuroko will be with some__**one **__and only one._

_I just ended up giving more spoilers, don't I? Oh well..._


	19. Chapter 19

**19: White Lies**

* * *

"I apologize, can you repeat that for me, Seijuurou-oniisama?"

To say that Tetsuya was dumbfounded would be somewhat of an understatement. Even though his face was thoroughly blank with only hints of surprise twinkling in his eyes, he was thoroughly surprised that he almost spluttered his tea out before gulping them down.

His redheaded brother let out a low chuckle before sipping his own tea and made a move on his shogi board. "I will repeat it for you for as much as you want, Tetsuya. I am letting Shigehiro to come play with you whenever he wants. Although, I would really love it if he doesn't do that while I am around." A very handsome smirk was on his brother's face and Tetsuya, shocked by the sudden announcement trembled in sheer happiness.

"You know my feelings for you, so I hope you can keep your boundaries about i-!"

"Thank you, Seijuurou-niisama!"

Tetsuya leapt to his brother's arms, burying his face on his brother's shoulder. He could tell that Seijuurou-oniisama was rather surprised, but the older Akashi put his arms around Tetsuya's chest and stroke it gently. "I have never seen you this happy since that time I bought you basketball on the fifth grade." Hearing his brother's chuckle, Tetsuya looked up to him curiously.

After all, the one who bought a basketball for him all those years ago was not _this _man. Seijuurou-niisama seemed to understand the meaning behind Tetsuya's gaze and let out a smile as he ruffled the younger Akashi's teal hair. "There's always been two of us watching you, Tetsuya. Even when I am not the one who raised you, I watched _him _raising you. It felt... It felt as if I was there too."

"... I apologize."

"Why?"

"I... haven't been fair to you. I never gave you a chance. I rejected you for my own selfishness..." Tetsuya's eyes fell down to his brother's lap in shame, but the redhead shook his head and pulled him to another embrace. "Hush, love. You gave me a chance to be happy. You gave me a chance to take care of you, no matter how twisted and rotten my feelings are. You told me that you loved me, having you is my ultimate happiness..." The older Akashi's smile was a little bit... odd. It was as if he was trying to prove himself against something. But Tetsuya ignored it in the favor of leaning close to his brother's chest, listening to his calm yet rapid heartbeat.

The two brothers were silent, sharing a very comfortable silence that Tetsuya never thought he could enjoy again with the way his brother always stared at him intently. This Seijuurou-oniisama _was _his brother, after all. In all differences, Seijuurou-niisama loved him, no matter _who _he was. He had missed this silence. After all, it wasn't usually the thing he had whenever he was in the company of Ogiwara-kun, or Chihaya-san (who will tattle on him), or Jouran-san (who will try to quip out lovely yet unfunny jokes at moment's notice), or even Nigou (who will bark or whine or do pretty much anything to placate him).

"Thank you for doing this for me, Seijuurou-niisama." He whispered to his brother's chest. "I know you dislike Ogiwara-kun, but-"

"But being with him makes you happy, no?" His voice was dangerously cold, but not malicious as it usually was whenever the topic of Tetsuya's best friend was brought up. "Yes..." Tetsuya admitted softly, still in the same monotonous way of speaking. Seijuurou-oniisama, surprisingly, chuckled warmly.

"Tetsuya, I love you. Of course I want to make you happy. And if letting you play with Shigehiro will make you happy, of course I will do it..." A sudden chill attacked Tetsuya's spine, his senses were tingling. He noticed, he noticed how Seijuurou-niisama's eyes averted from his own whenever he mentioned Ogiwara-kun. He noticed the slight movements and hesitance...

His brother was hiding something.

But for the moment, Tetsuya hid the thoughts within his own mind. There was no need for his brother to know that he was suspicious. But...

"Seijuurou-oniisama..." he called as he let his azure orbs met with his brother's crimson and gold ones. "Yes, love?" His voice was possessive, but not unkind. So Tetsuya paid it no heed. "Did something happen between you and Ogiwara-kun?" He asked as he let his thumb caressed Seijuurou's cheek.

His brother smiled and pecked his lips in an affectionate gesture.

"Nothing of importance, love."

* * *

The next day, when the two Dons of East and West Sicilia were sitting next to each other in a very cold fall of the Sicily Garden, Tetsuya asked the very same question to his best friend.

Ogiwara-kun's eyes widened for a second before he burst out laughing for the next five minutes, holding to his sides. "Nah, it's nothing important!" He said as he rubbed his hands together for warmth. "We had a small talk, I insulted your brother a couple of times as he insult me. He humiliated me a few times, I retorted with crazy things a few times. But then we reached a conclusion."

"You... insulted Seijuurou-niisama and still live to tell the tale...?" Tetsuya asked in a faked foreboding voice. Ogiwara-kun laughed once more before nodding. "Well, yeah. Your brother's pretty honorable, you know? He's the type that'll be benevolent if he got impressed by something, so I think I managed to impress him a little. I really really hate him though. And besides," Ogiwara-kun put his hands on Tetsuya's gloved ones and grinned. "I regret nothing if I can spend time with you like this..." Tetsuya tilted his head in confusion. _Like this...?_

Ogiwara-kun looked at him and chuckled to himself. "I meant the fact that you don't feel guilty whenever you spend another second with me. I'm enjoying myself, and so are you!" Ogiwara-kun laughed for the both of them as Tetsuya smiled.

After a few minutes of small talks about nothings, Tetsuya sighed. "Let's talk about the important stuff your territory picked up, shall we?" Ogiwara-kun nodded once before crossing his arms.

"First of all, I'm going under the Kurokos."

"Pardon me?" Tetsuya almost hissed.

"Calm down. I'm still the Don of West, but instead of being allies, I'm going to be your subordinate- and don't talk me out of this, Tecchan. It's something I've decided." Tetsuya's complaints died down on his throat. "Anyways, we've gotten an intel from someone my dad has placed in the South. They've chosen a new heir of their own..."

Tetsuya narrowed his eyes. Nobody (or at least, no outsiders) knew the reigning Famiglia of South, after all. In fact, the only thing outsiders knew about the South was the fact that they were savages and they hold the grey cape. They never choose an heir, they usually have a battle royale in which everyone of the upper tier will assassinate the others to their deaths in order to take that cape. But...

"The new heir is pretty shrewd on his own. He managed to plot the deaths of the old upper tier members and invoked a chaos, I think that was the reason why it's so chaotic over there. In the end, he was made the first heir of South as he let his old man take care of things first."

"Should I prepare a meeting with him then? Get some treaties done about bloodshed and drug-flow?" Tetsuya asked with a contemplating look across his face. So _that's _why he always ended up getting car-chased and gunfight whenever he stepped on South. "No, Garcias are doing that. Since we just took over our respective lands, I think it's better to let Alex handles things for now."

"But-"

"I think Alex would be pretty insulted that you're even worried about her, Tecchan." Ogiwara chuckled, and Tetsuya couldn't help but think that it was true. Alex-san would have yelled at him for thinking something as useless as _that_.

And then suddenly, the two best friends were surprised by the arrival of their respective attendants who looked like they've just ran a marathon to get here.

"Reo-san! What's wrong?" Ogiwara-kun was the one who asked first as Tetsuya offered a drink to a very exhausted-looking Chihaya-san, who took it gratefully. "Donna Alexandra Garcia..." he said as he took a deep, calming breath. "She's been admitted to a hospital in north. She got into a gunfight in South while she was on her way to do grocery shopping. It's an attack, even when she's in civilian mode."

Color drained from both Dons' faces, but then Tetsuya turned to Chihaya-san for his share of news.

"That's right, Tetsuya-sama. That's one thing I want to tell you. And another is..." Chihaya-san took a deep breath once more, trying to speak properly instead of spluttering her words. "Someone targeted Seijuurou-sama in his University and grazed him with a bullet. But he managed to attack the assaulter with scissors and he said that the assassin had spoken a name..."

"A... name?" Ogiwara-kun echoed, his voice shaking with fear and anxiety.

"What is the name, Chihaya-san?" Tetsuya asked, his voice deadly calm and monotonous even though killing intent was oozing off of him like a leaking faucet.

"It's Haizaki," Chihaya breathed. "Haizaki Shougo."

* * *

_Dundundun! It's the finale guys! This series is almost over~_

_Okay so final villain = Haizaki. Did any of you see that coming? XD _

_And I've never gotten so many reviews in a chapter before :o My phone's been ringing almost all day XD_

_Tell me what you think of this chapter, o tough readers of mine who are still standing strong after the storm!_

_P.S: I'm not angry at anyone, nor will I hate on everyone who tells me that they don't like my story. I won't say 'don't like don't read' since it's childish and somehow disrespectful. I'm thanking everyone who gives my story a chance, whether they liked it or not XD_

_P.P.S: Do any of you celebrate Eid Mubarak? You know, the islamic festivities after a whole month of fasting? If you do, I wish you a very happy Eid Mubarak since I also celebrate them!_

_P.P.P.S: I'm writing another story at the moment titled Codename: Librarian. In which Kuroko is an android made to function as an archive database of Teikou Empire, in which Akashi is the prince. It's an AkaKuro with the concept of 'Human Akashi teaches Android Kuroko about human feelings and interaction' it's fluffy but a bit dark-ish in the conflict parts. And Ogiwara's there too, he's Kuroko's creator or 'Dad' along with his wife, Momoi. I had this kink in which Ogiwara and Momoi are Kuroko's parents who fanboys/fangirls about their son all the time XD_

_Should I give it a shot?_


	20. Chapter 20

**20: Something Stupid**

* * *

Seijuurou flinched as Chihaya applied some alcohol on his bullet wound. Fortunately, it was just a graze so there wasn't a need to take out the bullet or things like akin to that. He had lost too much blood and was beginning to feel lightheaded, but he persevered until his wound was cleanly wrapped up.

Suddenly, the door to his room opened with a slight 'creak' noise. He looked up and showed a warm smile across his face. "Tetsuya," he greeted, pleased to find that his brother was here for him.

Tetsuya had an unreadable look across his face, and it honestly made him uncomfortable. He was _always _able to read Tetsuya, it was one of the comforts he had in this life. But there stood his brother, his eyes travelling up and down the redhead's body and finally lingered on his brother's grazed arm.

The tealheaded Akashi didn't smile, or greet him back. He looked absolutely cold and expressionless. "How bad is his wound, Chihaya-san?" His voice was deadly calm and monotonous. Chihaya continued to wrap his arm diligently, but she also gave the answer Tetsuya desired. It was as if she'd done this a thousand times before.

"It's not that bad, sir. He just needs to rest because he lost too much blood. As for the graze itself, I think it will heal in at least three days." Chihaya then wrapped his wound and inspected it before nodding. She offered a smile to her young master, but Tetsuya was still panned on Seijuurou's wound. Sparks flew within his azure-colored blank eyes, undetected for anyone else.

"Come here, Tetsuya." Seijuurou opened up his uninjured arm, beckoning his brother to come closer.

Tetsuya shared a look with Chihaya, who then bowed to the both of them and left the room.

His younger brother scooted closer to him and sat on his bed, letting Seijuurou's uninjured arm to caress his pale face. The redhead noticed the unusual paleness across Tetsuya's normally-pale face. His brother was worried of his wellbeing.

"I am fine, love, no need to worry." He guided Tetsuya's face close to his own and pecked his lips once. Tetsuya then frowned, as if asking he was lying. Seijuurou shook his head. "I am not lying. I really am fine, just need some rest, like Chihaya said earlier. Love, don't worry. It pains me to see your pained face." He put his arm around Tetsuya's neck and kissed him.

They melted into one another, he could even feel Tetsuya's worries and regrets as their lips danced with one another in a pleasingly slow pace. He guided Tetsuya, willing him to calm down. But then their kiss had to stop as Tetsuya needed to breathe some air.

"Get some rest, Seijuurou-oniisama." He said with a smile across his face. "Just... just get some rest, okay? I will see you in the morning." His tealheaded brother pecked him on his forehead and turned away and left the room, leaving Seijuurou on his wake.

* * *

Tecchan was _furious_.

There had been some instances Ogiwara caught glimpse at Tecchan's normally-unseen anger. And in all of them, Tecchan developed one tendency that might end up be the reason why he will lose his life this time.

"Tecchan, wait!" Ogiwara honestly didn't expect to be stared at with hardened pair of azure eyes. It was burning with hatred and disdain. The raven-haired man was suddenly very afraid of his best friend, but it still didn't beat the fear he felt for his best friend's life.

"Let go of me, Ogiwara-kun." His voice sounded so emotionless that it was terrifying. But Ogiwara shook his head, persistently halting his best friend's steps. "No. You're going to do something stupid and you're going to regret it." Baby blue-eyes met with azure ones, neither of them wanting to relent. Tecchan was too furious to think clearly and Ogiwara was too worried to just let his best friend go.

"I hate to do this, Ogiwara-kun, but currently, I am your superior and I suggest you let go of me before I order you to."

"Tecchan-!"

"This is an order, Ogiwara-kun. _Let go of me._"

Ogiwara reluctantly let go of his best friend. He really couldn't say anything if Tecchan was going to pull rank. But under normal circumstances, there was no way that Tecchan would even want to do something as crude as that. He was really angry.

He watched as his tealheaded best friend went along the corridor, walking in a terrifyingly normal pace. He emitted bloodlust and anger, very much unlike Tecchan. But Ogiwara could only stand as he watched. His heart wrenching with each and every step Tecchan took.

"Please don't do anything stupid, Tecchan..." He knew that his hope was futile. Why? Because during all the times Ogiwara had seen his best friend angry, he always ended up doing something stupid. And this time, too.

He sighed as he couldn't see the tealhead along the corridor anymore. "Is he always like that whenever Akashi is involved...?" He wondered to himself. But then a voice answered his idle thoughts.

"That is probably why he is like this, Shigehiro-sama. This is the first time Seijuurou-sama is even injured." Chihaya sighed gently on his ears. Ogiwara jumped in surprise, he muttered a 'don't scare me, Chihaya-chan!' before turning to the worried-looking maid.

"Well, I probably should be going. Making sure Tecchan won't do anything that would endanger his own life." Ogiwara sighed as he walked towards the direction Tecchan was taking. But a sharp stare from Chihaya-chan stopped him.

"I'm afraid you can't do that just yet, Shigehiro-sama. Seijuurou-sama has summoned you."

Chills crept up Ogiwara's spine as he remembered the man who was pulling all of his strings now. Ogiwara didn't just belong to himself anymore. He also... he was completely and utterly in Akashi Seijuurou's mercy.

It pissed him off, but without it, he couldn't attain his ultimate happiness. Besides, it was a win-win solution for both of them. If he were to just suddenly disappear and Akashi told the rest of the world that he was the Don of the West, none of his men would believe him. None of the Moonflares would obey Akashi, and that was it. Ogiwara was necessary to be the puppet whose strings was in Akashi's hand.

He shook his head and sighed out loud. "Oh sure, might as well get this done and over with..."

* * *

"Long time no see, Tetsuya." The Southern Don sat with his feet on the table, his grey cape was nicely put on top of his chair. Tetsuya took a deep breath as he sat on the opposite side of the head of the table.

It reminded him of the day he took over the East, actually. The upper tier members of Southern monarch were all killed on their seats, some of them poisoned, and some of them with bullet wounds. It was disgusting and horrifying, a clear display of power. But Tetsuya didn't cower.

"Long time no see indeed," he said as he watched the grey-haired man he used to tutor every day after school licked his gun almost affectionately. "Haizaki-kun."

The greyhead scoffed and clapped his hands twice. Maids came running in and cleared out the table's previous dinner and replaced it with high-tea snacks along with the tea itself. Tetsuya could smell vanilla from his cup, Haizaki-kun had served him his favorite milk tea.

"What business do you have with me, Tetsuya? I'm kinda busy killing the people I don't really need here, but since you've always been my favorite in the Generation of Miracles, I decided to let you come to my territory so-!"

_BANG!_

A bullet grazed Haizaki's shoulder before lodging on the other's wooden chair. Tetsuya's Glock 17 was still emitting smoke, and he was pointing straight at Haizaki's shoulder. "That was for what you did to Seijuurou-niisama," he then put his gun back to its place underneath his cape. "And the reason why I am here is to discuss about new treaties with the new Don of the South."

Haizaki stared at him, clearly dumbfounded. But then he burst out into a laughter and snapped his fingers. The maids came running with a first-aid bag and immediately went to treat his grazed shoulder.

"Sure thing," Haizaki-kun then let out a very foreboding smirk across his face. "But let's do it over a pleasant high tea, okay?"

And so, the confrontation of the Eastern and the Southern Dons began.

* * *

_Yeah, nothing else to say. Next chapter is M-rated stuff though XD_

_And below here would be a sneak peek of something I've written for Codename: Librarian XD Don't read if you don't want to spoil yourself of my unpublished story XD_

* * *

_"MOMOIIIIIII!"_

_As he was blinking, the world around him was finally came into focus. Books were flying all around him, but he didn't have the strength to try and grab them. His thoughts were jumping like crazy from one thing to another, one verse to another. He was glad that he wasn't required to talk at this moment, he could have spouted hundreds of words without no connection to anything._

_"GOD, MOMOI! COME HERE HURRY YOU'LL MISS HIS FIRST STARE!"_

_He could hear a familiar voice coming from his side. Familiar... the owner of this voice had sung, spoken, whisper, and cry to him while he was just pieces of metals without anything. This man touched his core and didn't shut it off. He had created him..._

_"Gosh, Shige-chan! I'm your wife! Why are you calling me by my maiden name?" A higher-pitched noise. A lady human, then. She sounded as familiar as the previous voice. "OOOOOH! Oh love, love, love. Can you hear me? Can you recognize me?" He nodded weakly. The lady's voice sounded familiar to sound of lullaby and one of the books that was floating within his world. She __**made **__his core. She had created him..._

_"Oh god, god, thank you god..." The lady put her hand on top of his face as he blinked again and again. The books around him started to disappear to his own world and the color was attacking his vision. He closed his eyes again and rebooted himself, although it appeared to the others like he was just yawning._

_When he opened his eyes, he saw a pair of faces that felt so undeniably familiar looking as if they were going to cry from sheer happiness._

_"Identification?" The man said with undeterred look of pride. He blinked once more before spouting words he never knew he could get out from his mind. "Index-15-Eleven; codename Librarian. First of the Androkind." The lady jumped to him and buried her head on his shoulder, tears pouring from her eyes as she sobbed._

_"G-good... very good..." The man said, his face was also full of tears. "We will give you a name, okay?" _

_Name... name; a word used to identify oneself. He nodded._

_"Tetsu-kun... oh, Tetsu-kun..."_

_"Your name is Kuroko Tetsuya, is that okay?" _

_Okay... a word that represents the sentence 'I don't mind'. He nodded again._

_"OH GOD FINALLY! YOU GAVE US A SON!" The man also jumped to his shoulder and hugged both him and the previous lady. As their skin made contact, he- __**Kuroko Tetsuya **__identified the people who was hugging him. Ogiwara Shigehiro and Ogiwara Satsuki, they were scientists of Teikou Empire, and the greatest in the world. And he was their son..._

_Son... a male child that was resulted from a man and a woman's union. The man will be called 'father' by his son while the lady will be called 'mother'..._

_He stiffly moved his limbs and put it on their shoulder. This was family. Family was nice._

_He was family._

* * *

_Yep, that's it! Leave me a review with your thoughts, please? :3_


	21. Chapter 21

** 21: A Best Friend and a Lover**

* * *

The room was tense and Ogiwara really didn't want to be here. He didn't want to stand here and serve a tea to the person he hated, he didn't want to wait for words that may cause him a huge urge of punching the very person who had instilled the concept of absolution so deep within his core. Simple to say, Ogiwara _hated _being in the presence of one Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi himself looked calm and composed, like nothing was wrong at all. If Ogiwara's agitation could be seen as clear as a day, Akashi's composure was as unclear as a moonless night.

"Your tea-making skills are terrible. Although it's hard for your brain's capability, learn a little better next time."

"You should be really grateful that I didn't put anything in. Haha."

Sparks were flying intensely between the two boys. But Ogiwara resigned and breathed an 'okay' when he noticed that Akashi won't relent at all.

Because he was, you know, _absolute_.

"Where do you suppose Tetsuya is going?" Now here comes the real reason why Akashi even summoned him. The sooner he got this done, the better. "I don't _suppose_, I _know _where he will be going. No doubt he's already in South now, trying to make peace treaties all the while avenging that wound." He pointed at the neatly-wrapped wound on the redhead's arm.

"He will do something especially reckless. That child really knows no boundary when it already concerns me..." A smirk rose slowly and Akashi looked so complacent about it. Ogiwara really wanted to slam this guy's head with a good chop, but he held his grin. "Yeah, he does." _And I don't doubt that Tecchan will do the same for me. But I take better care of myself so._

"Go to him, Shigehiro. Take as much men as you want because I do think that Tetsuya have marched there without any men of his own. Stop him from doing things he might regret later."

_You don't need to say that, I was going to do that anyways._

"Okay."

But he was powerless against this guy. Because just as he said, every card in his arsenal were useless if it's compared to Akashi's ace in the hole.

He loved Tecchan and Tecchan loved him, but he just happened to be in love with his brother as well. It's not Tecchan's fault, nor was it anybody else's. It was just something Ogiwara had to deal with if he wished to stay with his most precious person.

* * *

Haizaki Shougo was a man of pace.

He did everything his own pace, he created them himself. He liked being in control of his life, as well as other people's, and that was why meeting Akashi Seijuurou was one of the greatest mistakes he could make.

Akashi was strong, both mentally and physically. Haizaki had no doubt that he could definitely take Akashi down, but mentally, Akashi could stare him down and make him _cower_.

Akashi was perfect in every aspect. He showed nothing, he owned everything and nothing at the same time. Haizaki knew just how much Akashi owned the other members of the Generation of Miracles, but he won't be affected if any of them were taken away from him. It didn't make the prospect of taking anything from Akashi's plate more appealing to Haizaki...

That was until he met Akashi Tetsuya.

Unlike his brother, Tetsuya was calm, quiet, kind, and possessed nothing but himself. He held himself high, but not arrogant. He preferred silence as he went through the motions of his life trying to make his path crossed nobody's but his own. But somehow... somehow...

He had everyone's _heart _on his plate.

Tetsuya was _everyone's _Tetsuya. He was Ryouta's Kurokocchi, Shintarou's Aquarius, Daiki's Tetsu, Atsushi's Kuro-chin, and Momoi's Tetsu-kun. But most of all, he was the one thing that Akashi won't ever let go for the life of him. His weakness, his kryptonite. Akashi Tetsuya unknowingly possessed each and everyone's heart on his plate, and it made Haizaki interested.

Imagine how fun it would be to just steal that Tetsuya away from everyone's plate. It just seemed so delicious. And imagine how Akashi would react if he saw his most precious Tetsuya was now Haizaki's Tetsuya...

He watched as the tealheaded Akashi sipped his tea as he babbled on about peace treaties and stuff Haizaki really didn't care about. Gods forbid him from ever agreeing with stuffs like that anyways. Power was something that must be attained or stolen, not something you negotiate to get. He was a true Southerner in that aspects.

"Haizaki-kun, are you listening to me?"

"I'm not, because I don't care." He smirked when he saw Tetsuya's narrowed eyes. It was fun to irk Tetsuya because he was usually so stoic about everything. It was fun, really fun.

"If you don't care, then why do you even accept this meeting?"

"I told you that you were my favorite, didn't I? And besides, I also have a proposition to make." Haizaki sipped his own tea and hide the smirk across his face. A little more... a little more and it will kick in...

"I am listening." Tetsuya replied as he sipped his own vanilla milk tea. "Be mine, Tetsuya." Haizaki scoffed. "If you're mine, you'll get full control of the South too. Ain't that great?" Tetsuya narrowed his eyes as emptied the tea from his cup. _Haizaki wanted to laugh. Just a little more..._

"If 'I become yours' as you said, you will also have full control over East, West, and by extension, North. Since your men just attacked the Donna of North, I doubt that they will not try a rebellion." Tetsuya leaned to his chair. "Rebels are killed. That's the way of the South." Haizaki laughed. "So you realize that you're a very important card to unite all Sicily with South, right? As expected, though."

"If you are not going to listen, then I will just..." Tetsuya sighed, and he _knew _it was starting to kick in. "_Leave_." He moaned out. His face was getting redder and redder by the second. "You know about newts, don't you, Tetsuya?" Haizaki said as he stood up from his seat and walked on the table to get to the opposite head of the wooden table. "It makes a great aphrodisiac, you know? I used it thousands of times to get information I need..."

Haizaki crouched down in front of the panting tealhead. Really, Tetsuya could be naive. Who accepted drinks from their enemies anyway? "And in this case, I'll use it to get you. And then Akashi. And then East and West and North too. And I get to steal you away from everyone's plate..." The greyhead cupped Tetsuya's chin with his hand and tilted it upwards. Tetsuya's eyes were defiant and unrelenting, but it was also clouded with extreme lust. He moaned at Haizaki's touch, his body started fidgeting.

"It's a win-win solution, don't you think?" Haizaki leaned down and kissed him, inserting his tongue roughly onto Tetsuya's mouth. Their tongues danced, Tetsuya's kiss was sloppier, but it was needier than Haizaki's own kiss. He tasted sweet like vanilla, and Haizaki tasted each and every part of Tetsuya's cavern.

Tetsuya began to gag, but Haizaki was having none of it. He continued, regardless of the fact that the tealhead was choking underneath him.

Suddenly, the door flew open and a gunshot was heard, it cracked Haizaki's glass window, although it only missed his cheek by a few millimeters.

"You fucking bastard!" An orange-caped boy about his age barged into the room, his eyes were dark, cold, and wide with maddened stare. A Beretta 92fs firm on his hand. "Oh, here comes the Western Cavalry. But this is South, you know? I can kill you easily here."

"You and what army? Having no men around was a stupid thing to do during a negotiation with another territory's Don." The Don of West, Ogiwara Shigehiro seethed angrily. "Power is everything in South. So if I were to kill you here, they would make _me _the Don of South without any complaint. Leave Kuroko Tetsuya with me and I will consider this entire fiasco never happened."

"You are rather rude, aren't you?" Haizaki groaned as he let Tetsuya go, the tealhead clung to his touch, still panting from the drug. "Tetsuya came here out of his own accord, ya know?" Haizaki smirked as he found Tetsuya greedily sucked on his neck. The Western Don pulled his trigger once more, this time grazing Haizaki's other shoulder. "I won't miss the next one. _Leave._"

The greyhead scoffed, but he did think of the grey cape he'd get with so much effort anyways. He didn't want to let it out of his hands in such a short notice. He looked down on the babbling Eastern Don, adorable prick would still be under the influence for _hours_. He bent down to kiss his hair and licked his cheek. "Sorry, seems your friend wants me to leave, Tetsuya. See you later."

Tetsuya groaned uncomfortably, as Haizaki pulled away from his hold. Tetsuya panted.

Well, that was one hell of a treat. He should write a letter to Akashi about it.

* * *

Ogiwara gulped down all of his nervousness in a favor of trying to find an even ground with his currently-incapacitated best friend, but he found himself an absolute wreck before the very situation in front of him.

They had made a run into the East, in one of business hotels he often use to play around or make treaties. It should have been a pleasant night, a great getaway, but...

_"Shige...-kun...!" _Tecchan was writhing, his eyes clouded with lust and longing. Shige was now on top of him, his eyes peering nervously to his best friend, who was only clad in a pajama. Shige had taken a lot of effort to change him out of his clothes and because of several feathery touches, Tecchan was absolutely... in lust. _With him._

Tecchan moaned, groaned, obviously feeling very hot and bothered from whatever Haizaki had put on his drink. Shige was scared. He'd seen so much of Tecchan before. His anger, his smile, his laugh, his recklessness, but never- _never _in his lifetime did he encounter a _horny _Tecchan.

Shige himself was only clad in his dress shirt and trousers, his eyes focused on Tecchan's azure ones as he didn't want them to wander to how sweaty Tecchan was. Or how each and every curve of Tecchan's body went, or how soft and _pink _those lips seemed...

He shuddered, but then he leaned down to his best friend and hugged him. "Tecchan... please... please please please calm down and snap out of it. I don't know what to do. You know how awkward I am. Please please please..."

No matter how much Shige loved Tecchan, the thought of _having sex _with his best friend never crossed his eyes. Sure, he would hold Tecchan's hands, kiss his lips, kiss his forehead, cuddle and snuggle to him like he was a teddy bear, but...

Tecchan didn't seem to hear him, but he moaned a drawn-out pleasured moan as their skin touched one another. Shige wanted to cry, he... he didn't want to do this!

The tealhead moved swiftly to open his dress shirt, revealing his very much sun-kissed chest and torso area. His best friend planted kisses there, making Shige ticklish and his skin red from his kisses. Tecchan planted his butterfly kisses in the exact same places where his brother had placed angry red-or-purple marks all over his body.

"Tec..._ chan_." His body was shuddering, his private parts were starting to be filled with blood. Gods, gods above please... no...

Tecchan was dangerously close to Shige's crotch as he started to lick around, Shige was trembling, but then he took the initiative hand stripped his best friend first.

"Tecchan, _please_, I don't want this. You don't want this. Please..."

"Shige-kun... I love you." He was muddled with lust, his voice was sultry. This was not his Tecchan. This was not the person he had fell in love with. Tecchan was still Tecchan nonetheless, but...

_Ah, I see... _He thought as he exchanged a passionate kiss with his best friend, his tongue dragged itself on top of Tecchan's mouth. His best friend mouth. _I love Tecchan so much... that's true... _A kiss, with another kiss and then it trailed down to Tecchan's jaw, neck, collarbone, chest, and torso. Small red marks trailing Tecchan's body like it was just a mark made by crayons. It looked so stark obvious on top of Tecchan's pale skin than Shige's sun-kissed ones.

But when the time came for him to strip Tecchan's trouser... he couldn't do it.

He loved Tecchan so much, there was no doubt that he would be willing to trade _everything _for him. His most precious best friend. But he never wanted a sexual relationship with the tealhead. No. Never. He didn't want to be Tecchan's _lover_, he wanted to be Tecchan's _bestest friend in the whole world_.

He wanted to be the first person Tecchan relied on whenever he had problems, he wanted to be the person Tecchan goes to whenever he felt like talking about his personal problems, he wanted to be Tecchan's important person...

But never his _lover_.

Tears were falling down from Shige's face as his drugged friend moaned, sounding so desperately in need. "Tecchan... Tecchan sorry... I can't do this... Tecchan..." He apologized over and over, but Tecchan didn't show any sign of snapping out from the aphrodisiac anytime soon.

"Don't show your weakness in front of Tetsuya, Shigehiro." A cold-sounding voice invaded Shigehiro's ears, the raven-haired teen's head immediately turned to the source of the voice.

There stood Akashi Seijuurou, perfectly clothed in a grey-colored suit with black dress-shirt, it looked really similar to Rakuzan High's uniform, only minus the school emblem.

"Akashi..." Shige looked at the redhead with resigned expression, tears were still flowing from his eyes. He couldn't do it. He didn't want to do it. He couldn't... have sex with Tecchan...

"Calm down. Do not show your idiocy. Tetsuya needs you, and it does not look like he will let go of you. So calm yourself and strip him off his pants."

"Oi, Akashi-!"

A pair of scissors flew to the wall across where the redhead was standing, grazing Shige's cheek and leaving a thin scar on his face. A terrifyingly calm expression was there on Akashi's face as he stood with his arms crossed. "Do you think I _want _to watch you as you make love to _my _Tetsuya? I _do not_. But I heard that he was given a very powerful dose of aphrodisiac..." Akashi took a seat in an armchair next to the bed and crossed his legs.

"Listen to me, Tetsuya is very susceptible with drugs. That also goes with painkillers or even cough syrup. A normal dosed aphrodisiac will muddle him twice normal people would, imagine him having tripled that doze. He won't be able to think _at all_. Let him ride out of it." Those golden and crimson orbs glinted dangerously.

Shige wiped his tears and gulped down all of his fears. He had to do this. Not for him. Not for Akashi. But for _Tecchan._

His eyes travelled up and down his best friend's pale and unblemished body. He took a deep breath and whispered a firm 'I love you, I'm your best friend, I'm here for you' to his best friend and stripped him down.

"Can you please face the back, Tecchan? I'm going to make you feel really good, okay? Just... just look at me and trust me. I love you."

And so, the very first time Ogiwara Shigehiro and Kuroko Tetsuya made love began under Akashi Seijuurou's gaze.

* * *

It was revolting to see at the least.

Seijuurou had to watch Tetsuya writhe under Shigehiro's sloppy and clumsy movements. He didn't know better, maybe. But... it was _revolting_.

He could see Shigehiro panting, depleted of his stamina. Tetsuya was the same, but...

But the drug was still not wearing off, forcing that tired body to keep on moving and moving. Shigehiro moved slowly, and Tetsuya's moans were in tune with that movements. Shigehiro was tired, after all this had been the fourth round ever since he penetrated deep into Tetsuya's prostate.

When he couldn't take it anymore, Seijuurou took a bathrobe from the nearest closet and threw it to Shigehiro, who took it with a relieved, yet confused stare across his face. "You are getting harder to watch. Clean yourself and get some rest. Book another hotel room if necessary." The raven-haired teen nodded dizzily as he moved away from his best friend and locked himself on the bathroom.

Tetsuya was panting hard, but his eyes were still muddled with lust. Seijuurou caressed his teal tresses with his fingers and kissed his brother's hair with affectionate lingering touches.

"Seijuurou...-oniisama...?" He breathed out, his normally-monotonous voice was sultry and full of lust. Tetsuya... how adorable.

"Yes, yes it's me. Do you want to rest, or...?" When Seijuurou's cold hand touched Tetsuya's utterly hot neck, the tealhead let out a very long drawn moan and panted again. Seijuurou shuddered, feeling his entire body turned on by his brother's voice.

"I will go slow, I will be gentle, love. Tell me when you are tired, yes? I will let you sleep..." Seijuurou stripped himself of his clothing and let out a handsome smirk across his face. It was a comforting gaze he often use whenever he saw Tetsuya being hopelessly adorable. He loved him so much. His brother was so beautiful. If only it were him instead of Shigehiro who had found him first... Seijuurou would have wasted no time to let those hateful drugs out of Tetsuya's system.

_"Ungh! Anghhhh! Ngah...gah... ugh... Onii-samAAA!" _

Maybe he should send Haizaki flowers with some poisonous thorns to go with it. His rounds lasted shorter than Shigehiro's, but he felt completely at peace and satisfied. He knew each and every spot to hit if they ever make love again. He had Tetsuya's body mapped and marked with bruises Shigehiro didn't dare put on. It contrasted Tetsuya's pale body beautifully.

A few hours later, Tetsuya was finally out cold and Shigehiro was already snoring on the sofa, no doubt tired and restless from the entire fiasco. Seijuurou carried his brother like how grooms carried their bride to the bathroom and bathed him. Just like how he always did when the two of them were just boys...

It crossed his mind to have a sleep-sex with his brother, but he admonished the thought to the depths of his mind. Right now, he had another thing to take care of, after all.

He lay Tetsuya down on the loveseat across the sofa and put a blanket on top of his brother. Chances were he won't wake until two days from now, plenty of time for Seijuurou to have a _nice_ _long talk_ with his former teammate...

But for now, he sat on the armchair just a few centimeters away from both the loveseat and the sofa and sunk on his chair. It was a tiring day. For Tetsuya, and for him as well. He closed his eyes and let his mind drifted off to the darkness.

The room was totally silent, saved for Shigehiro's light snores that was oddly comforting for both Akashi brothers.

* * *

_Teehee~ _

_Does this chapter explain much to you guys? I mean, this is the chapter where Ogiwara admitted that he's in love with Kuroko, but not as a lover. You love your best friend, maybe you want to kiss them or hug them and be with them all the time. But with sex? It's a completely different matter._

_I hope I conveyed it properly. Ogiwara was a mess of a person when he dealt with Tecchan being absolutely horny with him, but Akashi took in a stride so easily. So in this chapter it's made clear that Ogiwara loves Kuroko as his best friend, and Akashi completely loves him as his lover. God, that explanation is so sloppy. But I dunno how to word it better... DX_

_Leave a slightly longer review for a longer chapter? ;3 *wink wink*_


	22. Chapter 22

**22: Ashen Red.**

* * *

_"Hey."_

_Who is there?_

_"You're amazing for enduring that for Tetsuya. You have my thanks."_

_Wait, who are you?_

_"I'll give up trying to wrest control. I'll sleep until you really need me. Good night, Seijuurou. Don't forget to kill Haizaki, he is unforgivable."_

_Are you-_

"Akashi?" Akashi Seijuurou woke up with a start, whispering the name he used to identify _him_. The one who Tetsuya loved before him, the original persona of his body. The redhead rubbed his temple. He never told anyone of the way his head seemed to throb whenever he woke up, like someone was trying to control his limbs for him. He'd grown so accustomed with it during the three years Tetsuya was away. But today, there was no such headache.

Seijuurou exhaled a long breath before examining the room. It still smelled like sex and vanilla, Tetsuya's natural fragrance. He looked towards the sofa and the loveseat, both Tetsuya and Shigehiro were still sleeping without a care to the world.

Seijuurou stood up from the armchair and stretched his body, sleeping on the armchair was a really bad habit that both he and Akashi shared amongst their differences and similarities. He craned his neck before walking over to the sofa.

His brother was smiling in his sleep, a soft 'fuu' sound accompanying his every exhale. Tetsuya looked peaceful and adorable, unlike his usual guarded sleep he always displayed whenever they slept together. The tealhead curled into his blanket a graceful cat, Seijuurou smiled a gentle smile and ran a hand on Tetsuya's teal tresses and pecked a kiss on his brother's hair.

_BLUK!_

Seijuurou turned to see what was the cause of the really loud sound. Shigehiro fell down from the loveseat after trying to roll his body. Tetsuya stirred and groaned softly, but then he returned to his peaceful sleep.

"Gods above that hurts..." Shigehiro murmured to himself as he tried to get up. The airheaded kid was still wearing his bathrobe. Seijuurou rolled his eyes as he watched Shigehiro rubbing his own head before sitting down on the loveseat and went back to sleep.

"Shigehiro." His voice was quiet, yet firm and stern. Seijuurou had a really newfound respect for this boy in front of him. Shigehiro had been the one who beat down almost all Southerners who were guarding the mansion. He killed some, hurt many, and spilled much blood. All for the sake of his best friend.

Seijuurou no longer had any doubt of Shigehiro's pure intention towards his brother and lover. If Shigehiro had been a vulture who really tried to steal Tetsuya away from him, he would have wasted no time and have sex with his brother, trying to make his most precious tealhead scream and shout his name in ecstasy. But Ogiwara Shigehiro was none of that. He cried, he hesitated, he loved Tetsuya in a completely different way than Seijuurou did.

If he were to be honest, it was beneficial for him as well. Because no matter how much Seijuurou loved Tetsuya, he would never be able to discard _everything _for his brother's sake. He had their name to defend, he was an Akashi, and the Akashi family was _absolute_. Shigehiro didn't care about Ogiwara family. Sure, he still calculated the fact that there was no way Seijuurou could discard him easily and needed him as a puppet, but he put Tetsuya first in his life above even his family.

He loathed the fact that he had to share Tetsuya's kisses and embraces, but he _knew _that Tetsuya's heart, body, and mind were his and his alone.

The raven-haired boy yawned loudly before facing towards Seijuurou with a completely sleepy expression across his face. "Wassup, Akashi?" He slurred as he held up his hand.

"I want you to take care of Tetsuya for the day."

"Aye, aye. Can I go back to sleep now?" He already laid his head on top of the arm rest, but Seijuurou knew that he was still awake and listening. "I will confront Shougo about his behavior, do not tell Tetsuya of this." Shigehiro rose up in a lightning speed, his eyes widened as he sat shocked and surprised on his loveseat. "Are you sure? I mean, it's _that _Haizaki..."

Seijuurou smirked. "I have bent Shougo's knees once," he said as he turned his gaze upon Tetsuya once more. "And I can and will do it again. Do not worry about me, know your place." Shigehiro clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, sorry. Sure, I'll take care of Tecchan." He then laid down on the loveseat and turned to show Seijuurou his back. A very subtle sign of trust.

Seijuurou stroke Tetsuya's hair in a loving stroke and placed another kiss on his hair. "Goodbye, Tetsuya. Your bravery shall not be wasted, love." The redhead then walked towards the door, but as he was touching the doorknob, he was stopped by Shigehiro's call. "Akashi..."

"Yes?" He asked, even when he already knew what Shigehiro was going to say.

"Be careful."

With a smirk across his face, Seijuurou closed to the door and left his brother with his newest subordinate.

Shigehiro had bent, although not in a way he wanted it to be. He supposed he could let the boy look at him in the eyes when they spoke now.

* * *

The Generation of Miracles.

Seijuurou thought that he would never ever get over the first unit he that had assembled so perfectly and bloomed into an absolute victory under his watch.

Aomine Daiki was a genius, a natural born ace. His love for basketball was so pure and genuine that Akashi couldn't help but feel that one day, that love will stab him on his back. And true to that thought, Daiki was slowly haunted by the fact that he would never have a rival to match his strength. Bearing his 'the only one who can beat me is me' motto, he went to be the strongest yet roughest ace in Japan's basketball world.

Murasakibara Atsushi was a different case altogether. He was a genius, yes, and that was the only reason he ever played basketball. When he got stronger, he lost control of his own reins and even _dared _to challenge Akashi. He won against him, though. So the violet-haired boy stayed under his commands with no trouble at all.

Midorima Shintarou was an anomaly. He was the type of person Akashi could sit with for hours to come as they talk about everything and nothing over the Shogi board. He was the only one other than Tetsuya to be able to do as much. And Seijuurou appreciated him, even with the fact that he was an extremely peculiar person with a peculiar faith.

Kise Ryouta was another headache to be added into Akashi's list of headaches. He was a natural at copying people just as much as he was a natural at annoying people. Akashi tolerated Kise, but wished to gods above for the blonde model to just _act normal_.

And then there was him, the forgotten and usually unmentioned member of his perfect little unit; Haizaki Shougo.

Although the same description of forgotten and usually unmentioned could also go to Tetsuya, everybody knew that it was for a totally different reason. Tetsuya was heralded, the mysterious Phantom Sixth Man of Teikou who brought Teikou to its second championship win after Aomine Daiki's foul trouble. But with Shougo...

"Ya know that it's creepy to stare, right, _Seijuurou_?" The redhead was honestly irritated that the grayhead had called him by his first name. He hated him. With all his heart. He had reduced his beautiful, calm, quiet, and eloquent Tetsuya into a blubbering mess of a sex-minded _mess_. He had refused to call Tetsuya who couldn't even pronounce his surname correctly _Tetsuya_.

Seijuurou loved his brother, his _everything_. He was _rotten _for him. But what really drew him into his brother so much that he was willing to have an incestuous relationship with his beloved was Tetsuya's wits and intelligence, along with his abilities to make that unseen by the people around him.

"You are intelligent to refuse a private meeting, Shougo. I would have kill you the moment you sit on your chair." _Realta Burger _was always the most crowded restaurant in Siciliy. It only had one chain in the entire island and it resided in a very neutral territory between South and East. Tetsuya had been reckless and foolish when he didn't consider the territory where he held his talk, but Seijuurou was different.

Akashi Seijuurou and Haizaki Shougo sat across one another with guns underneath their respective clothing. Under his jacket for Seijuurou and inside his shorts' pocket for Shougo. They both knew, they were aware. But they continued on with their farce of a meeting.

Seijuurou eyed the white tumbler on Shougo's side of the table with disdain. Maybe it was a power play, maybe it was not. But Seijuurou hated the fact that the grayhead ordered vanilla milkshakes from the counter.

They both knew whose favorite drink it was, after all.

"Had to be creative after that crazy Western Don raided my home and slaughter my men, yeah? And it's kind of you to call this meeting, Seijuurou. I was about to send you a few flowers myself, maybe some water lilies? Yeah, that'll look good on the Black Manor." Water lilies were Tetsuya's favorite flower as well as the Kuroko family's trademark. It made Seijuurou mad, but he kept his composure.

"I was about to send some Cypress for you as well. Tetsuya was impeccably adorable in his... _incapacitated _state." Cypress; death, despair, sorrow. It was a flower to say that Seijuurou would absolutely deliver all three of its meanings to Shougo's life. The grayhead laughed rather boisterously.

"And what are you going to do, _Seijuurou_?" He mocked the redhead. "I'm no longer the brat I used to be in middle school. I'm not going to cower just because you stare at me and state the fact. I'm going to _make _my own decisions and you can stay clear out of it."

"I care not for your decision, Shougo," Seijuurou spoke as he inhaled the smell of dark chocolate in front of him. "I care of the fact that you had assaulted two of my benefactors, one of them is my beloved, and the other is an ally." Not _friend_. Never _friend. _He hated- _disliked _Shigehiro, to certain extent. "Really? The Western Don?" Shougo scoffed.

"I've heard of rumors, ya know? It said the Moonflare rose to power just as fast as your brother did. Do you know that _Tetsuya_ killed ten Dons of East by poisoning their desert? Brilliant, I'd say." He narrowed his eyes when Shougo dragged the syllables in Tetsuya's name. This insolent little-

"Of course I know of Tetsuya's accomplishment," _Even when he refused to talk to me about it. _"He is my brother, after all. He is as absolute as me." _Even when he was too kind to be an Akashi, even when he was born as the perfect Kuroko. _"Oh? I'm looking forward to proof you wrong, Seijuurou." Shougo smirked and put his feet on the table, he took out his gun from his pocket and shot it thrice to the ceiling, causing a massive panic within the restaurant.

"That's a sign, Seijuurou. My snipers and men are going to be here in a moment and then I'm going to steal _everything _you hold dear," Shougo laughed out loud. "What are you going to do, _Seijuurou?!" _His voice was mocking and it grated Seijuurou's ears. But he only took a sip of his dark chocolate as chaos ensues within the restaurant.

"Why I will get rid of you, of course." Shougo's face hardened, his expression was that of extreme fury. It contrasted Seijuurou's perfectly calm face. "I am absolute, Shougo. You should know that if you oppose me, I will kill you no matter who you are. _Know your place._"

Shougo trembled _hard_, clearly furious of his calmness and boldness. The hotheaded Southerner then leapt across the table and pointed his gun on Seijuurou's forehead.

_"AKASHI!" _He roared.

Seijuurou looked up to the obsidian orbs, his face deadly calm and expressionless. He took out his gun from his jacket and pointed it to Shougo's carotid artery.

_"No one who opposes me is allowed to look down on me, Shougo."_

* * *

"Ogiwara-kun."

"Hmm? What is it, Tecchan?"

Ogiwara drew closer to his friend, who was still in his atrociously cute bedhead and a sleepy expression across his face. Ogiwara himself was still clad in his bathrobe, his hair damp from shower.

Tecchan was standing in front of the dresser with one of its drawers opened. "Did you take my gun?" He deadpanned. Ogiwara frowned. "Of course I didn't, I still have my Cherno with me." Cherno was his gun's name, named as a tribute for his favorite Jaeger in that totally awesome movie he just watched a few weeks ago.

"It's... gone." They both stared at the empty drawer before Ogiwara gasped for the two of them.

"Seijuurou-oniisama!"

"Akashi!"

The two childhood friends then dressed as fast as they could and ran to find either Chihaya or Jouran, but neither of them were around...

...and so were the Satou couple's favorite Dragunov SVU sniper rifles. They were gone from the shed, possibly being used for Akashi's 'small errand'.

* * *

_God, I sort of just- forgot about this fic. I mean, well, okay sorry- I have no excuses._

_This is truly __**truly **__the finale... It somehow makes me sad to think that this series is almost over D:_


End file.
